You Are My Enemy
by Ultimatedaywriter
Summary: Killed by Kami for meaningless crimes in the grand scheme of things a being pots. Even in hell and forgotten by Earth's guardian a monster still remembers and plans to escape. He has all the time and knowledge he could ever need. A dark gamer fic with elder scroll game mechanics. The MC thinks he's the good guy. Rated MA for hell and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Fear woke me from my slumber. A deep-seated fear that drove people to do dangerous things. In my case they were often foolish decisions. I feared a great many things and because of that fear, I acted. I feared black holes, I feared stars, and I feared the cold harsh realities of space. I feared dying and being trapped in the currents of the multiverse incapable of getting away. Even worse I feared dying and going to this universe's hell for all eternity.

It was this fear that drove me to wake up in the murky depths of a pool of stagnant water. The fear made me do it. It drove me to climb up the pants leg of a boy who happened to step in the puddle. I didn't want to do it. Even as I crawled up his neck and slithered in his ear before his hand could brush me aside, it wasn't my fault. Terror of death drove me, and I couldn't control what happened next.

If I could cry I would and all the lament in the world wouldn't be enough to come close to my despair. My actions grow heavy on my conscious. I dove into the boy's delicious brain and as he screamed and clutched his head, I fed. Every grey matter filled bite was one of remorse as I consumed all that he was. When my body mutated, and I took control of the human's body it wasn't my fault, fear made me do it.

In the driver's seat once and for all, I stood up and looked around. The boy's memories washed over me as my influence spread. There were people staring at me as I rose up. "Are you ok Hiro?" My vessel's poor mother said.

"Haha I got you, you fell for it." I said in a childish voice. Why did I do it? How could I have lied so well and covered up my falsehood. It sickens me the way, I fooled my host's parent just to stay hidden. A necessary evil that can be assured. Evil in the name of good was my burden as a human. A real human and not these creatures of the dragon dimension. It pained me to separate the two but for the greater good I had to.

For that same greater good, I walked beside my mother, as we continued our track back home. I was so ashamed the way the older woman looked at me still with worry, it touched my heart. "I'm sorry I scared you, I thought it would be funny." Hiro said. I ensured his voice held the utmost sincerity. Surely the woman didn't see it as fake.

The boy's soul had clearly already left the body with his brain in my stomach. As I felt my body take over the boy's I realized something. I was having more of an effect on the body than I thought. My existence was playing havoc with the boy's internal systems. Hormones that this body was never built to experience flowed through it altering the muscles and bone structure.

It wasn't my fault, I didn't know this would happen. I needed a vessel, and this was the first one I found. If I wanted to survive, then I had best to pretend to the Hiro better. The problem was my own experience. I've lived through hell itself how could I act naïve. I wouldn't and I couldn't.

"Hiro lets go upstairs and fix you up. You had a nasty fall." Did she know that I wasn't her son? The old mothers always know was nonsense. I was a firm believer that denial was the best course of action when facing accusations.

This was the dragon world wasn't it. Why couldn't I have found Gohan or someone equally useful? Instead I was stuck with the body of a young teen. I would have to make do with what I had.

The second we were alone she held a light to my pupils, and they dilated like normal. She looked in my ear something I was sure to keep clean of blood after my entry. "Should I pull down my pants and let you check my butt hole next." I said in a dull tone. "Mom I'm fine it was just a prank." I said in a childish voice. That too was very important. My tone of voice determined if she continued checking or not.

I couldn't help but stare at the woman's cleavage as she checked me over. Once again, the fear reared its ugly head. It wasn't my fault. There was a chance I could die without ever reproducing. What if I died tomorrow without ever grabbing a woman or seeing another one naked? I couldn't live with myself if I deprived mine eyes of such beauty.

But obviously not my mother. If I was to assume this form, then screwing with my family wasn't in the cards. It just wasn't smart. Then again once I discovered ki and could fly there wouldn't be a reason to remain here any longer.

"Fine you check out go play in your room or something." She said. Searching through my host's memories was a challenge. I didn't really preserve them when I fed stored a few then consumed the rest.

The second the door to my room closed I tapped the air. There was no telling how my own gamer powers would react when combined with the body of a mere boy. Anything could happen.

 **Perks**

 **Stats**

 **Skills**

 **Weapons**

 **Spells**

 **Apparel**

 **Potions**

 **Food**

 **Key items**

 **Misc.**

I could work with that. My gamer powers could have been gutted upon exiting hell. Instead they evolved. A boon if any I saw one. Still Stats.

 **Host**

 **PL 4**

 **HP 50 HR1920/min**

 **Lv1**

 **S 4**

 **P 4**

 **E 5**

 **C 2**

 **I 0 (1000)**

 **A 3**

 **L 0 (100)**

 **Main**

 **Lv0**

 **HP 200k/200k HR1920/min**

 **SP 80k/80k**

 **MP 40k/40k**

 **VIT 5000**

 **STR 900**

 **DEX 800**

 **END 4000**

 **INT 1000**

 **WIS 400**

 **CHA 50**

 **LUK 100**

Ok I was still a total badass with no real limits my host was a fallout 3 character with no luck. Now that I'm interfaced with the body my perks are mixing with him. Hormone of the gods III is revolutionizing his muscles, but the others seem to be held back. It must have been the boy's body it was incapable of handing my power.

Leveling in fallout required killing the same as any other gamer power. Even if it was a proxy of my own. Ok I could do this. Host skills.

 **Skills:**

 **Athletics 10**

 **Acrobatics 5**

 **One handed 5**

 **Two handed 2**

 **Mathematics 10**

 **Chemistry 5**

 **Bio Engineering 0**

 **Biology 4**

 **Software engineering 0**

 **Hardware engineering 0**

 **Enchanting 0**

 **Smithing 0**

 **Alchemy 0**

 **Speech 5**

 **Ki control 0**

 **Ki defense 0**

 **Ki offense 0**

 **Energy weapons 0**

 **Small arms 0**

 **Heavy arms 0**

 **Bartering 0**

 **Unarmed 0**

 **Light armor 0**

 **Heavy armor 0**

 **Destruction 0**

 **Restoration 0**

 **Illusion 0**

 **Alteration 0**

 **Conjuration 0**

 **Stealth 0**

 **Pickpocket 0**

 **Lockpicking 0**

Well to be sure I didn't expect the situation to be so dire. As far as magic goes, I could easily use my own power through the body for destruction magic. Would the system accept that as the host using magic? I had no idea.

But good news my endurance worked for the both of us. So, I got on my hands and feet and started doing some gods to honest pushups. Something told me I needed to have athletics maxed out before I could even think out ki control. How much ki offence was needed to learn the Kamehame wave? The destructo disk, or the special beam canon would surely be more difficult than the Kamehame wave. So, then what could I do?

The answer to that was simple, sweat and work my body. I turned on a radio and started pumping to country music about trucks and girls. Those were the two main lyrics through the song. I honestly couldn't say what else it was about.

After 1000 pushups I checked my stats.

 **S 4.199**

So, fuck this I needed a faster way to raise strength. Regretfully, I had to leave my family and I leapt out the window into the night. The second my feet touched the ground, I went into stealth mode. After finding the nearest house cat, I followed it.

 **Stealth has increased to 1**

The cat looked behind and spotted me. After letting it get away and returning to stealth mode I tried again. From there that's what I did all night. No sleep or rest I chased that damned cat as it jumped fences, sat on ledges, and prowled around. My stealth just kept rising and the cat noticed me less. Unlike Skyrim despite my rise in skill, my player level didn't rise. Killing remained the only way to increase my level until proven otherwise.

 **Stealth has increased to 30**

It was getting harder to level stealth. The cat didn't notice me anymore while I was in stealth mode which was awesome. I jumped up causing the cat the scream and run away. It was time to seek greener pastures.

Fear was a wonderous thing. It could inspire men to do great and terrible things. The fear forced my mind to think up wonderous and terrible ideas. What if I killed Freza and Cold, then resurrected them as undead? It would take time and a lot of grinding, but it could be done.

From my thoughts, I laughed out loud even as I pulled the wallet from a nearby passerby. The people around me never caught the wallet pass to my inventory. Some just ignored me and kept walking while others just shook their heads.

 **Pickpocketing has increased to 25**

The prompt aside, I needed to find a place to stay for the night.

A hotel loomed over him. It was tall imposing and possibly haunted. This was a building full of memories and tragedies. The perfect place to hide in with a little stealth.

I entered the hotel in stealth mode and swiped a cardkey from behind the desk clerk's back. Once in the room, l laughed and closed the door behind me. Things were coming in easy, I wanted a body, I took a body, and now I had a room in a hotel all to myself.

That was until a green pointy eared son of a bitch kicked in my door. He was green the shade of broccoli, wrinkled from head to toe, and carrying a staff. I took one look at the man and I knew I was fucked.

This is what I mean. Things aren't my fault, I don't mean to hurt anyone. I was just minding my own business having the good life and kami had to show up. "You are a danger to the planet. Either come with me quietly or I will be forced to apprehend you." My first thought was to blast big green and ugly with some fucking lightning, but I was sure he could dodge it. That's the thing with guys like this they were OP as fuck to us normal hard-working gamers. Ki was such a hack power.

"Where will you take me?" I asked. Kami was a wild card. I couldn't fathom his personality and my 100 luck couldn't seem to beat literal divine intervention after all. Maybe I could out talk him. "I mean I'm just a kid mr. big mean slugman why would you need to take me anywhere?"

"Your ploys won't work on me creature I can feel an overwhelming darkness pouring out of you. Even the worst mass murders aren't as dark and foul as you. There is nothing inside of you but darkness." Kami said, his voice old decrepit but certain.

"I don't believe you." That threw him for a loop. He looked on as if deliberating something. So, I continued. "I haven't really done anything too terrible to deserve the guardian of earth's attention. Sure, I've been a little naughty but that was purely for survival. You can understand that can't you. I require food, a roof over my head, and a measure of freedom. Am I really doing wrong by stealing from a few random people?" I said.

"For evil to prosper good merely has to turn a blind eye. No, I'm not going to let you have your freedom. I will kill you now while you are weak." Kami yelled, this wasn't part of the plan. I tried to dodge the laser beam that shot from his eyes, but they ripped through my chest. My host's HP dropped to zero.

Kami approached me raised his hand and blasted again this time using a concentrated ki blast to vaporize my true body along with my host. This isn't my fault, it shouldn't have happened. I was just afraid don't you understand. Fear can make us do some crazy things. My host and my true body vaporized, and I awoke in other world.

I appeared in line host body intact without a halo. Why would I have one, I'm immortal and this host is now a part of my system. It is practically an equipped item in my inventory. Still I was forced to approach the desk. "Let me see here you aren't in any of my records. Say you name, I have your file right here."

"Jack, why did the guardian attack me. I haven't done anything wrong." I said. The giant red purple themed king Yama gave a challenging smile.

"That's what they all say. Let me see here your first act of life was the murder of a teenage human boy who you currently inhabit. You pickpocketed several hundred humans, snuck into and used a gym illegally, and stole a room in a hotel possibly costing the desk clerk his job. I've seen your type before remorseless and guiltless doing what you think is your right because you have no choice. There is always a choice and you neglected to search for alternatives. Even worse you have the audacity to remain among the living. I've decided to sentence you to hell. Cast him out boys." This wasn't right, I should be able to spend my time on earth slowly grinding my skills and growing stronger. Instead this fool dares to judge me. That Kami had the audacity to declare me evil just for surviving. There are no excuses for their actions they are the true evils of this world. Why do they get to be the judges of who is right or wrong?

"It isn't my fault haven't I told you that. It was just my nature you wouldn't sentence a wolf to hell for eating sheep. I'm the same." I yelled out.

"Jack it says here your soul is that of a human's. Whatever form you took to return to the living and sneak into this universe was of your own doing. You will find no sympathy here. Its too late to learn from your mistakes take him out of here." Blue demons with horns atop their heads wearing suits of all things carried me away to a large machine. It was a giant cleanser of sorts it ripped apart the soul and cleansed some of the evil away. That's what I got from the giant purifier sign on the side of it. This couldn't be happening, I wasn't to blame I only did what I had to.

"No, you can't do this I'm innocent of those crimes. I was coerced. I was afraid shouldn't I get a lighter sentence." The blue demon snorted and planted his boot in my back and I fell in. As I fell into the machine, I could only think. I did nothing wrong.

When my very living body hit the machine, blade ripped through me splattering me against the side. Then I was alive again for the blades to continue ripping me apart. As I traveled through the machine, I felt my consciousness return only for the machine's blades to rip me apart again and again. They knew I was alive, and this would keep happening. It was their fault this system was their doing. I continued to fall. Maybe they made a mistake, that Kami must have forwarded the paper work he fudged my results. That had to be it.

Still my body was brutalized by the machine ripped apart and reformed only to die again. This was my own personal hell made worse by the fact, I knew I didn't deserve it.

Eventually, fell through the machine and landed in a pool of blood. Sharks made of corpses rose and bit into my body ripping me to shreds splattering my guts all over the river. Then I was alive again and swimming to shore only for the sharks to return and drag me away for another ravaging. It happened again and again. When they came around next, I punched one, but it was like hitting a steel wall. Instead I swam for it.

 **Athletics has risen to 50**

I just kept dying and it was the stupid shark's fault. If they would just let me get to shore and rest, then maybe I could figure out my next move. It was getting boring. 903 deaths now and I was bored of it. I kept getting faster the sharks let me swim sometimes to make the sport more entertaining. But when I neared the shore they sped up and caught me every time. I was mentally exhausted even 4000 endurance wasn't enough to keep me going forever. It was all that kami's fault and king Yama.

 **Athletics has risen to 80**

How long have I been here days, months, or years? Every time I neared the shore, they dragged me back. No matter how fast I swam they were always faster. Even when I beat them with my fists nothing happened. A barrier of ki protected them even their eyes were protected. Damn the shark, king Yama, and Kami. 9004 by my count I've been ripped apart and killed 9004 times and even my inhuman stamina was running thin. That's never happened before.

 **Athletics has risen to 98**

I almost made it to shore but the sharks are still faster its their ki. They are faster than they should be because of it. I had no idea what kind of stats I had there was no time to check. When I tried to charge a shock spell the sharks killed me in an instant. The only thing they allowed me to do was swim. I continued to even as one bit my side, then another my arm, and one finished with my head ripping it off and swallowing it down. There my true body slowly died from the shark's stomach acid.

Reset like nothing had happened back to go. I swam once more for the shore faster this time than any before. The sharks moved on me and this time something inside me snapped. My endurance had finally reached the end. My inhuman ability to stay focused had finally cracked.

This time when one bit my arm I hit it again and again even though I knew it was useless. I managed to crawl on its body and hit it repeatedly. My blows did nothing but crack my knuckles and I didn't care. I continued to punch through the pain until my broken knuckles were exposed through my flesh.

 **Unarmed has risen to 20**

Every time without fail the shore didn't matter, I attacked the shark with my broken weak body. I always died before I could do a thing to the ki barrier's surrounding the sharks. Every single time, I made a beeline for the sharks and attacked at their gills. My knuckles bloody and exposed cracked and crunched against their barriers.

 **Athletics has risen to 100**

 **New perk**

 **Unstoppable force – x2 speed and x2 stamina recover.**

The second I got the perk I swam towards the shore the sharks followed me at a sedate pace. I moved slowly like I had once before. When the shore was in sight and I turned on the speed. My hands touched sand and I leapt out of the way of the shark barreling behind me. It beached itself while I ran to the other end of the shore. Tears of rage ran down my face because I knew if I tried to kill it in its weakened state I would surely die.

My lungs burned as I laid down on the beach far from shore. The sky was covered in golden clouds showing just how far heaven was. Even if I could fly, I couldn't get through the clouds. There was only one way out of hell and that was king Yama's desk. That still didn't get me any closer to earth. I was literally a universe away from earth. Infinite space was something I couldn't be reached as I was now.

How I hated them because they knew even if I got out of hell, I couldn't get back to the living universe. While I was here, I was irrelevant.

 **Host Stats**

 **Lv1**

 **HP 100**

 **S 10**

 **P 5**

 **E 10**

 **C 3 (50)**

 **I 0 (1000)**

 **A 10**

 **L 0 (100)**

I marked the beach as my new respawn point. My trick on the sharks wouldn't work again. It was strange that only after dying the first time did, I gain access to this power. Did that mean it wouldn't work in the living world. If I had known about it, I would have placed it on king Yama's desk. Because fuck that guy. I glared at the fucking ocean and thought about my situation.

I added one of my own spells to the spell menu. Shock, and with it added, I slowly infused my body with mana. Something I probably should have done before.

 **Host MP 100/100 (40.1k)**

That was all my host body could take without blowing the fuck up. I was angry at them fault didn't matter what drove me didn't matter the only thing that matter was my hate. I raised my hand and unleashed my fury. Small bolts of lightning shot out of my palm and struck the nearby sand glassing it. I looked over at the shark it struggled but couldn't seem to get anywhere. It just spun in circles.

In sneak mode I managed to get behind the shark made form stitched together bodies. My hand crackled with lighting as I unleashed my destruction spell on the unsuspecting zombie fish. The great thing about having so much mana in reserve was the fact I could refill my host whenever it ran out. I was a fucking powerplant and my host was an iPhone battery. When the batter was low, I could plug it in and still use any apps I liked.

 **Destruction has risen to 50**

 **New Perk Lightning Smith (1/20) +25% damage from shock per point**

The fish didn't flinch when I blasted it with lightning. Its natural ki barrier had clearly shown how impotent my magic was against it. The godly levels of INT needed to power a spell capable of breaking a ki barrier was astronomical.

"Hey, look guys this one doesn't have a halo." I looked up to see a few goons with a red RR symbol on their uniforms. "His skin looks soft must be a child lets show him how we appreciate children around here." One of them said.

My hand rose and I blasted them with lightning like a sith lord. Their bodies vanished turned to ash and I felt empowered. I looked at my lv. It also went up by 1. I slammed the points in INT bringing it up to 1005. I needed 99 more levels to evolve my true body it was going to take a while.

 **Host lv5**

 **S.P.E.C.I.A.L points 5**

 **Perk points 2**

I needed more damage to my magic and mana for that matter. Everything else could level for all I cared. Five points went into I and the rest was left to hang. Instead of doing something retarded like growing a new brain, the points increased my host's mana capacity by 50.

 **Perks to choose from**

 **Rando of Power: 50% to 200% strength at random intervals**

 **Requirements 10S** **5L**

 **Lead Belly: You can eat nearly anything**

 **Requirements 10E**

 **Unholy Touched: Wield your corrupt nature as a weapon in other words Evil Ki**

 **Requirement: HAIL 10L**

 **Shadow Step: 50% less noise and attention when sneaking**

 **Requirement 10A**

 **Magic Circuits: +50% mana capacity per circuit. This perk can be purchased multiple times. And can be linked with the spell Artificial Magic Circuit Creation.**

 **Requirement 10I and 10E**

The choices were obvious Shadow Step and Unholy Touched. I needed ki badly if I wanted to survive in this world. My shadow extended growing and then infusing my body with its power. Then something happened the machine that harvested the evil out of the dead malfunctioned and a small drop of pure evil landed on my forehead. I felt it what ki existed hidden in my body merged with the evil drop and erupted from my body. I could feel it my ki for the first time. As soon as it occurred, I crouched and forced it back inside as quickly as possible. Experimenting and junk could happen later for now I needed far away from here before one of the fighters form above landed.

 **PL 100**

 **Ki control has risen to 10**

I snuck away dropping my power level from 100 to a comfortable 5 drawing my ki as far down as possible. From there I traveled to a small village made of bones and filled with people. There was more torture, fucking, and fighting in the town than I have ever seen.

I walked passed the bone houses and found myself nervous. Sweat covered my face as I saw one of the worst people to run into. Bardock the father of Goku. Despite ending up in hell I would bet he was still a good guy in most accounted. In my still sneaking position I was safe. I could wait for the man to walk by. He turned his head locking his eyes on me.

"Kid you aren't as good at hiding as you think you are. What are you doing here anyway? Few kids end up here and those who do often deserve it." Bardock said.

"I don't deserve this, I was killed unjustly by a fucking pretender god. If not for him, I would be sleeping comfortably in a bed minding my own business." I almost shouted.

"Not that it matters kid but cry me a river. It doesn't matter how unfair it was life isn't supposed to be fair. You must not have been here very long, or you would know that." Bardock said. I glared at the man and he chuckled. "Cute I've been glared at by much scarier beings than a 13-year-old naked and covered in blood." I turned away from the saiyan.

"When the Kami vaporized me, my cloths went with it. I'm alive so they threw me in here knowing that even if I got out, I couldn't find the world of the living so, it didn't matter." I heard Bardock give a low whistle.

"Impressive you survived being literally vaporized and all you have to show for it is anger. Some guys get all the breaks. Most down here would give anything to feel alive again. But whatever here its not much but it will pay for a new set of cloths. Later kid." Bardock said.

"Don't look down on me." Jack said and Bardock laughed before leaping in the air and flying away. Despite my pride, I picked up the gold coins with skulls minted on them. I stepped out of the alleyway and approached a large shop with a needle and thread on it.

The man behind the counter looked him up and down before putting out a newspaper titled after life news. I placed the coins down on the counter. "How much will this get me?" I asked.

"You can pick out two outfits from the clearance rack barely. Only one pair of shoes though so choose carefully." I wanted to steal everything not nailed down and stuff it in my inventory, but the man was a saiyan. He looked at me with knowing eyes. They said everything. If you dare steal from me, you will die painfully I've killed billions do you think I will hesitate. For some reason only the red and black cloths held my interest. Two pairs of black pants, two red shirts, and some black combat boots. When I approached the counter, he tossed down a pair of socks and underwear. "You can have these too. I don't like seeing young boys running around with their dicks hanging out." The saiyan shop owner said.

I nodded holding my glare and put on everything and sliding on the black combat boots. My other set was in apparel. The man didn't even blink when I put my new cloths in my inventory. Slowly I walked out of the store and on to the street. I needed to train and learn how to fly. I refused to learn from any of these people. Hell, there was a ki training dojo in town. Not like I had any money anyway. How did you get money anyway? I saw plenty of shops but no other places of business.

A rumbling sound swept through hell as Olibu came down from the clouds above. His ki shook the town as he searched for me. I silently fled down an alleyway. My sneak skill rapidly leveling as I continued to flee from whatever punishment the kais have devised for me. I hated them and their warriors. Someday, I would destroy them and strike them from the heavens. But not today. I decided to sneak away and live to bring down the Kais.

 **Sneak has risen to 50**

 **You can now sneak while running**

 **Sneak attack damage 2x**


	2. Chapter 2

Anger is an intoxicating feeling. It makes the blood hot and every action a point of rebellion. It is fire and it wants something to burn. Saiyans know this anger very well their anger is fueled by resentment for their slavery. Yet despite their anger they never let it drive them to foolishness. They never openly opposed Freza. It was ironic that anger was the lock and key for the super saiyan transformation for those who lack a certain number of S cells.

Saiyans who are calm and peaceful have more S cells than saiyans who have seen horrible events and are filled with rage. It was a paradox, anger the source of Saiyan will was also the source of their downfall. No super saiyan could rise naturally under the tyrannical rein of Freza for the very resentment the saiyans held for the tyrant. Their anger gave them the will to resist but it also made them powerless to resist.

Anger was the air I breathed now. Dark ki radiated through my body settling in as I made my way out of the saiyan village and into the cold desert. The golden clouds above turned dark as the air grew ever colder. It was only my anger that kept me warm in the cold. Strangely, I could hear flapping wings. Was I spotted? By what?

I focused my ki to my senses straining them to their utmost level and then I felt it. Ki from others many of them flying around, hiding beneath the sand, and in the mountains far to the north. I rolled to the side just as a form rushed past me talons out ready to pick up its prey.

As my ki rose the world slowed down around me. My head turned and I caught sight of the creature.

 **Ki control has risen to 13**

A monster made of a bear, a locust, and a T-rex lashed out with a mouth will of razor-sharp teeth and mandibles stretching to pull me in. It pounded its meat hook like claws in the ground turning on six legs its wings folded, and its tail whipped back.

 **Chimera PL 800**

 **Jack PL 140**

It was so much stronger than me. I didn't need the power level to feel it's overwhelming ki. The creature wasn't alone. Five more chimera touched the ground each just as strong as the first. I raised my hand just as one leapt off its grasshopper back legs. Ki and mana mixed to create an unstable fire ball. I poured all 150 points of mana into the fire ball and formed a ball of ki around it. Easy enough even if this fight would be over in a split second. The world started to quicken as my ki reserves ran dry and the locust leapt at me. I raised the fireball and let it explode when the monster bit down on my arm. From the inside out, the monster didn't have a ki barrier up.

 **Boom!**

 **Destruction has risen to 55**

My right arm was gone. Half of my body was covered in burns and the remaining chimera were circling me.

 **Level Up**

 **Host lv 10**

 **S.P.E.C.I.A.L points 5**

 **Perk points 2**

I had a something a bit more important to deal with than allocating points. The explosion tore through what ki barrier I was able to put up and my consciousness was leaving me. I yelled out a barely audible cry through my burnt lungs. My body shook more from the shockwave than from my own rage. Impotent I was impotent against these things. My one kill was from luck.

 **Jack lv2**

They passed by me again and I lost consciousness. Pain overwhelmed my mind, but I remembered them tearing into my crotch to get at the soft meat first. Worst blow job ever. I respawned on the beach naked as the day I was born. Flipping through apparel, I put on a new set of cloths.

My body still shook as heat filled my veins. I couldn't do this much longer. Dying repeatedly was breaking me slowly but surely it wore away at me. I collapsed in the sand thinking. Holding up my hand I made a purple orb of ki. While other may feel darkness flowing through my ki, it just made me feel comfortable. My ki made me feel strong. My anger was justified. Ki no matter how dark wasn't evil, it was the user who decided what was done with the power.

Screw the Kais and their order, I will make my own decisions. The settlement was nearby, maybe they knew more about those creatures.

I entered the apparel shop to see the same saiyan putting out new cloths on racks, zone the shelves and tidying up the store. I approached him carefully unsure if he was going to answer me or not. "I have questions about the outside tell me about the monsters." I said in a high cracking voice. He took one look at me and chuckled.

"Watch your tone boy or I might teach you a lesson. What do you want to know? By the way your chest is heaving, and your eyes are twitching, I'd say you ran in to some." The store owner said. I felt my eye twitching harder and my breathing only increased my heart rate. I wanted to fight the man for any reason. I was pissed and wanted to fight. That's just the way it was.

"Yea I tricked one into swallowing my arm just as I prepared a blast to explode. It killed it but my ki barrier didn't hold and when I went down the others ate me." The saiyan man nodded before uncurling his tail and bashing me across the face with it. I tried to open my mouth to speak but my jaw was broken.

"Sorry force of habit, I don't tolerate disrespect from insects especially if they don't have any coin to pay me. As for the monsters. Their meat can be sold to the butcher for a good price. That's how some pay for supplies in town. A lot of the clothes we make comes from hair from those monsters." He said and I waited in silence shaking from fear and anger.

"Don't give me that look, I barely hit you. If your hurting that bad, then die again and you'll be good as new right. That's the advantage of being dead or immortal right?" The man said. Blood oozed down my throat as I slowly stood up. If I was going to survive, I needed money while I plotted and grew stronger. I opened my mouth and felt my jaw reset. One of the perks of being the pilot and not the host. I can function even under intense pain.

"I have a question for you. How long has Planet Vegeta been destroyed?" I asked. Pain still shot through me and even my true body was rattled from the blow.

"About 8 years give or take." The Saiyan said. I nodded and turned to leave. I had plenty of time then, Raditz wouldn't arrive for some time. Even grandpa Gohan was still alive at this point.

I went into sneak mode and made my way out of town. My ki was suppressed, as I made my way across the frigid desert. If there was hope for me then it laid in preparation. Even if I had to wait until Cell's break out attempt, I would wait. Sneak mode was the ki to success here. Even suppressed I could still sense ki. I could run full speed while sneaking. I never made a sound.

My prey was a younger monster one of the denizens of hell. I could tell that they were the true natives of this place by their lack of halo's. The question was, what sick kai made these creatures? Did they just add a bit of life and let evolution take its course? Or were they custom made to be dangerous?

Standing on a rocky cliff edge, I saw it in all its glory. It was covered in silky red hair and it stood on four hooved feet. Its head was that of a dragon. This creature was strong perhaps 300 or higher. I was going to kill it and sell its body to be butchered for coin. Maybe that would trouble the kais to know their creations were being used as food.

It would sense any ki build up and run away long before of my attacks could reach it. That's why I descended the safety of the cliff side and approached the monster as it chewed at the corpse of a sinner. The monster's long dragon neck let it feed quickly and easily ripping muscle from bone. Even in sneak mode I ran at my full speed silent even on the sand.

Before I reached it, the monster looked up only to go back to its feeding. My body froze as my heart raced. I clenched my teeth and pushed my worry down burying under my rage. This was a tool of the Kais to keep us in hell. It was a weapon of despair. I had to kill it.

Behind the creature, I was close enough to touch the soft looking red fur that covered the monster. Steeling my nerves, I leapt and wrapped my hands around its neck shocking it with all the mana I had. Strengthening my hands with ki I quickly ripped through its passive ki barrier and shocking it. The monster shook as millions of volts of electricity coursed through its nervous system. When it was finally down, I placed a hand at on its hand and unleashed another powerful shock.

I'd done it, after seeing it kick its last, I realized it was mine now. I could drag it to the town and turn it in for some coins. Then I could go to one of those gyms and train with equipment built for saiyans. I could train my ki up even more and then go out hunting this was my first step towards growing stronger.

A heavy kick to the side of my head sent me rolling through the sand until I smashed into the side of a cliff. I saw black hair, a petit body, and a saiyan tail. She crossed her arms and smirked. He could sense she was just a little stronger than him at her best. No where near as strong as the monster he killed. She picked it up and flew away back towards the village.

While he laid there in a pile of rubble, he could feel his body slowly knitting itself back together. Even with his true HP to back him up, it took time for it to transfer over to his host body. Rage filled tears fell out of the corner of his eyes as he was left there to die.

Slowly, he pulled himself free.

 **Host lv12**

 **S12. P6. E11. C4. I5. A10. L0 points 7**

 **Perk points 3**

He added all seven points to intelligence bringing it to 12.

 **HP210**

 **MP220**

 **Perks**

 **Magic Circuit: +50% mana capacity per circuit. This perk can be purchased multiple times. And can be linked with the spell Artificial Magic Circuit Creation.**

 **Requirement 10I and 10E**

 **Electrocutioner: Ki has mixed with your mana enabling ki based shock spells. Higher the power level the more damage shock spells deal.**

 **Requirement Lightning Smith, Ki, I10**

 **Deceptive Touch +25% to illusion magic. Touch spells Calm Touch, and Frenzy Touch**

 **Requirement Sneak 50, I12**

 **Lead Belly: You can eat nearly anything**

 **Requirements 10E**

 **Hand of Void: Bring forth help from another realm. Conjure familiar spell unlocked**

 **Requirements 12I**

 **Ki Blade: Infuse ki into weapons to cut through barriers and damage enemies.**

 **Requirements: 10STR, ki**

I chose Electrocutioner, Magic Circuit, and Deceptive Touch. I could always get more perks but for now, I needed power and cunning to win.

Nothing could have prepared me for how invasive magic circuit would be. Pain starting at the base of my spine and head. Then the pain ground a pathway until they met somewhere in the middle. The two pains throbbed as they forced me to my knees. What little strength I've recovered was worthless before this new and exiting pain.

My fist pounded against the ground and I cursed the kais for making me go through this. How I hated them for the inevitability. In order to gain power a great sacrifice must be given. That was where my anger originated. It was the kais who made me make the decision, but I was the one who had to make it. I hated them for it. "If you would just send me back to earth, I would let it all go. You can stop it at any time before its too late. Just send me back to earth and all will be forgiven." I yelled it out even as my ki reared its head and invaded my mana pool.

This was a new pain unlike the physical pain of the magic circuit this one felt like something was invading my very soul. My soul was the immortal power source that allowed me to return to life again and again. When my ki filled it to the point of bursting, I thought it was all over. Please I'll give you anything just make it stop. My prayers fell on deaf ears.

Maybe if I pleaded my case better, they would reconsider. I'm alive, I don't belong here. This isn't the life I'm supposed to be living. If I tell them better maybe they will believe. To do that I need better charisma. It must have been my fault, that's it. For the first time since landing in hell for a second time in my existence, I was hopeful.

First, I needed a lot more Charisma, that required talking to people and making friends. Even forgiving enemies. Like that woman who stole my prey. The pain faded to a dull throb and with it my anger returned like an old friend.

The soothing quiet of illusionary magic filled my body. This time there was no pain, it was just clean and easy. My body returned to sneak mode and I made my way to the saiyan town.

 **Jack PL 160**

Power levels were interesting things. I could clearly sense the power levels of those in the town. Some dwarfed my own by up to 10 times or more. The one I was looking for was only about a quarter stronger than me. Still a great deal but not enough to be unassailable.

I walked into the butchery to see her with the monster I killed. "There you are why did you steal my kill." The butcher took one look at me saw I didn't have a tail and measured my power level.

"Beat it human no one here will buy that you killed this beast. You're not even a saiyan." The girl turned to him and stuck her tongue out.

"Be seeing you out there hope you find me something better next time. Don't worry, I'll spend the cash on something sweet like my nails." The girl said. Now that I looked her over, I knew she was only a few years older than my host body.

"Hey, come on, she practically admitted stealing it. Isn't there some way prove she didn't kill it?" I said and looked over the blackened wounds I left in my kill. My finger prints were scorched into the flesh.

"Did I not make it clear before? Even if she did take it, I don't care. She is a saiyan and you are a human. I don't care if the monster wakes up and tells me you killed it. She dragged it in, its hers. Its your fault for being to weak to defend your kill." The saiyan said.

"That isn't fair." I said before he back handed me. I slammed into the side of the building my ki barrier barely blocked it.

 **Ki Barrier has risen to 10.**

"Another word from you and the settlement of new Vegeta won't do business with you anymore." The saiyan said.

 **Speech has risen to 15**

It seemed that even arguing was a learning experience. Talking with this bastard wasn't getting me anywhere. If I wanted justice, I would have to take it. All my plans were falling apart.

"Now Celeda here are your coins go get yourself something nice. Thank you for your hard work. It isn't easy bringing these monster's in. Especially with your power level. At least it isn't as low as the human." I kept my mouth shut and stood up. After dusting myself off, I walked out.

A hand taps me on the shoulder, and she jingles the bag in front of my face. Her tail swishes back and forth as she stared at me. "You're stronger than before I kicked you. But you're not a saiyan." Celeda tapped her nose. "We can tell by smell who is and isn't one of us. You have no saiyan traits. But you look like us and your strong like us. But you're stronger after I kicked you." Celeda said.

"Skives the butcher back there may think your just a useless human but you're interesting and I like that. So, want to make a deal?" I thought about it. As much as I hated her, she wasn't a kai. I had thought about using sneak to steal the money, but this might be easier. Then again, I could have used calm and taken the money. What would happen if I used frenzy on this town? How long would it take for the saiyans to destroy everything they built?

"A deal, what are you scheming?" I said.

"Well, nothing really you're too serious. Has anyone ever told you that? I tell you what, I'll buy use dinner and you can stay at my place for the night. If we manage not to kill each other by morning, then we'll make a deal. Call this a spar." I raised an eyebrow and she smacked my face lightly with her tail. "Not like that weirdo. I like my men much tougher than you. Nope anyone who gets surprised like that deserves their prey taken. That's the way of the world." For a second, I was going to say no, but this was what I wanted wasn't it. A chance to show I wasn't a monster like the kais thought me to be.

"Trial run, that's what you're talking about. Alright, if we don't kill each other then yea making a deal should be a breeze." I said.

"I like spar better. Anyway, let's go eat I have gold to spend and an empty belly. I bet you're hungry too after my foot sent you into the cliff side." I shrugged and followed the woman with the monkey tail.

"I saw you take the thing down but how did you get close enough without it sensing you. I didn't know you were there until after the lightning started flashing. At that point it was dead, and you were distracted so easy steal." Celeda said as she ate the last of a giant slab of meat I had barely touched. I nodded my head, I should have searched for any nearby ki signatures before dropping my guard.

"Stealth is my specialty, I was a pretty accomplished thief before Kami killed me. I didn't know much about ki back then." My mind swirled with thoughts of revenge, what I could bargain for my freedom, and what would I even do back on earth. As my thoughts grew darker from killing Goku and taking Chichi and Bulma as wives to conquering earth. My ki reveled in this feeling of dominating the earth, I played with he mad thoughts for a few minutes before shutting them down. Anything taken so easily had little value. What would I even do with earth's population under foot? Being a god emperor would only make me complacent.

"What are you thinking about?" Celeda asked.

"Just how cute you look with that sauce all over your face." I said in a dead panned voice.

"Oh, you really think I'm cute. Maybe kicking you was a good thing." I was growing bored of entertaining this air headed woman. She led me to her apartment it had a living room, a bed room, and one bathroom. "You can sleep on the couch." When I sat down on the couch, passed out on the spot. I hadn't realized just how tired I was until darkness hit me.

When I woke up, I heard her snoring. Her hair was in spikes like Goku's palm tree hair it was called.

 **C10**

There is nothing I could give the kais that they would accept as payment to return me to earth. If they wanted me on earth, I would already be there. Sadness threatened to overwhelm me. I was in hell and nothing could change that except the dragons Shenron or Parunga. I placed hand on her back, and it was warm touching someone was something, I missed. Well if I was in hell I might as well enjoy it.

A smile spread across my face, but I didn't really reach my eyes. Inside I felt like I was sinking. Even rage felt like it was too much work. Maybe I should have killed Olibu or at least tried to. Soon she would wake up with her deal. Maybe it would be a good distraction for me.

Hours passed as I rubbed her back. If she woke up, she might be angry with me, but it soothed my thoughts I didn't care about anything. Maybe that was why I wasn't on earth anymore. Perhaps hell was where I belonged. I could make a life here and live until Beerus the destroyer finally destroyed hell and all the souls within. There was no way he could destroy me soul but maybe oblivion would be peaceful. I stopped rubbing for a while until I heard a sigh.

"Why did you stop, it was nice." Celeda said. Why did she care? This act of charity was out of character with a woman. Was it pity, well I was a fool to be pitied, wasn't I? The weight that settled on my shoulders weighed at my soul heavier with every day. My ki grew darker from it.

I've only been her for perhaps months, but I missed the sun. What was wrong with me, why was I so weak? Did I want pity? No, I needed to get out. This was my fault for not bowing to the Kais sooner and putting myself before their mercy.

"So, what did you want?" I asked finally.

She sat up and leaned against him. For the briefest of moments, he rose only to continue sinking. "I've been alone for a long time. Lots of other saiyans offered to be my mate. You wouldn't believe the number. I've been invited to join a few hunting parties too, but none spoke to me. They left me behind a long time ago. They went to the new Vegeta Saiyan Capitol across the desert. Their probably way stronger than me now. I've just waited here rotting and hunting small fry alone." Celeda said.

"Get to the point." I said. She chuckled.

"Yea you may not be a saiyan, but you have the pride and temperament of one. If only you had the appetite you would be the perfect man. A tail wouldn't hurt either." I growled under my breath and she chuckled. "Yea, I want to go to the capitol now I've been here long enough, and I think you are just the guy to escort me." I raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks for letting me stay but no. If you wanted to go you could have just flown. I'm not interested in walking there on foot." I said.

"There is monster in the air much stronger than me. I can't out fly them or out fight them. They would just kill me, and I'll wake up here." Celeda said.

"You have forever, choose a different path each time. You'll eventually reach the capitol." I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't picture you a coward." Celeda said. Did she think shaming me would work? I raised an eyebrow to her and the wheels in her mind turned.

"I'll accuse you of raping me and they won't let you do business here ever again. They'll torture you first and then they'll find you each time you return and do it again. You won't have a moment of peace ever again." I yawned then a loud obnoxious yawn.

"I was eaten by sharks well over 10,000 times. Go ahead, I don't care. You can't force me to do anything." I said. Celeda screamed and leapt on me punching and kicking each blow reinforced with ki. I threw her off after taking ten blows to the head and face. Three of my teeth were gone maybe on the carpet. She rose up shouted and twisted delivering a devastating blow. I blocked it with my left arm raised my hand and unleashed a wave of shock. She looked stunned when my weak attack ate away at her ki barrier as I held it on her. She continued to attack even as the wall was caved in as saiyan guards restrained me.

"This human tried to rape me after I let him sleep on my couch and out of the cold. How dare you do this to a saiyan?" A heavy blow slammed into my face from one of the guards. Plans to slowly build up coins and buy better equipment were ruined and my despair increased. For a second, I thought maybe she would be a friend.

Please Kais, I will do anything just save me from this crime I didn't commit. I prayed as they held me down as a saiyan with a knife approached. My prayers wen unanswered as he wasted no time stabbing his knife in the side of my leg and began sawing. They said nothing only holding me down and cutting off pieces of skin and throwing it to the side. I screamed and struggled but nothing stopped them.

Eventually they peeled away the skin on my face and tossed it in the pile. My vocal cords had already ruptured and healed again only to rupture. What pain I could tolerate had been immense they had said hold my beer. When they finished, they cut off my balls and dick before kicking me out of the village to die.

In that desert, I bargained with the silent deities. I preyed to each one even asking Kami the same guardian that did this to me for help. My prayers were silent, if they heard me, they ignored me. There was no skin left to regenerate. I would have to die to regain my flesh. A picture was taken before they cut my face off. I wasn't welcome in saiyan settlements anymore. I was Jack the rapist. I managed to get in a cave near the mountains. Once I saw there was no one in the cave, I fell to the ground every nerve shouting pain to my mind. I used calm touch on myself and felt even the pain end.

While the pain was gone, I got up and placed my respawn point here in the cave. I needed a lot of things. Things a saiyan village could provide. The ultimate bridge had been burned. So why not steal everything I could from them. I needed things like weights, cloths, weapons, armor, and techniques.

I could survive and rise above. I could get out of hell and kill the gods. My ki was dark because I didn't obey their rules. That was what I was a rule breaker this was because I had gone against my own nature. I accepted a system that wasn't mine and this was the result. If I had done stolen what I needed instead of trying to hunt monsters to get coins I wouldn't be in this mess.

When the calm wore off my body was still in extreme pain, but my shoulders were no longer heavy. I used oak flesh on myself covering my vulnerable nerves with wood like flesh.

 **Alteration has risen to 15**

I looked over the wood like skin that covered my once bleeding raw form. The bloody sand covered foot prints in the cave were mine. Somehow, I had walked here missing my skin. This was what had to happen. It hurt to know I couldn't trust anyone here. Even among those who rebelled again the Kais design there would be no unity. Saiyans saw humans as week expendable. She wanted me as a decoy for the monsters. When she couldn't get her way, she black mailed me. I liked her. When I gained the power of haikai, I was going to erase her soul from existence.

She thought she got away with it. The Kais thought they got away with it. Kami surely thought he got away with it. Soon he will have Mr. Popo train Son Goku and things will go as they did in the original series. Oak flesh wore off and I recast it.

My power would take time to grow but it would. I sat down and covered my eyes with a cloth they cut off my eyes lids to ensure there were no skin to grow back. My ears were also cut off just to be thorough. Perhaps, I had finally lost it. I began image training pitting myself against Celeda each time we fought she killed me, but I was learning. Her fighting style was full of kicks and rare punches. Another cast of oak flesh and I was back to image training. She was stronger than me, but I was digesting her fighting style and getting better.

 **Ki control has risen to 16**


	3. Chapter 3

Acceptance is a cruel demon that only comes when every attempt to escape is exhausted. As pain became my teacher acceptance became my lesson. I am the enemy of the kais and there could be no bargaining, denying, or escape. The second I arrived, I wanted to hide from what I was and how I arrived here. Despite my actions somewhere in my mind, I thought my path would lead to an average life. Somewhere in my head, I thought that was what I wanted. The Kais knew better and they couldn't help setting the record straight.

I bear the mark of a soul cast out from god's grace. This mark has been with me long before I reached the dragon universe. Perhaps once the mark had been simply faded white. Fighting my prison, the hell that god had placed me in originally had blackened that mark until it could make a devil blush. That mark was my soul a fragment of the strongest creation god's power.

Sitting in a cell naked and flayed alive, I laid staring at the hanging stalagmites. Time was slowed form me drops of moisture from the long stone spears fell at a slow pace. Eventually, one struck my forehead and slid down my mutilated nose. This was what they chose, and I must accept that there could be no peace between us. Despite everything, I was happy or going mad. Time slipped by at a tangible pace my cells duplicated as blood scabbed over under my oak flesh. This was freedom from gods and demons. I had escaped one hell by rejecting the god that created me. Why should this world be any different?

Though less they kais were just as prideful and foolish as my own creator. They cast me in a cage filled with everything I needed to escape. It was nostalgic this feeling of ultimate freedom. I had been willing to throw it away for a place in this world. I was willing to deny my nature, hate myself for what I was, bargain with the kais, and even fall into the sardonic. They had a chance to turn me into their greatest ally against those like myself. Freza, Cell, and even majin buu, I would have protected the universe and saved so many lives. Goku wouldn't have needed to die against Raditz. Nappa wouldn't have destroyed that city. My hand was out, and I offered them friendship. They slapped it away and tortured what good will I had out of me. That is ok, I forgive them for it. Because they have no idea what kind of shit storm, they have caused for themselves. For evil to grow all it needs is good to be incompetent.

Fire shot from my open palm alighting the stone and melting it away. I dug trenches out of the cave to give the melted stone a path to travel. Time moved at a crawl as it burned the rock at an accelerated pace. It heated far faster than what should be possible, and I was making progress. My new stone flesh spell allowed me to start shaping the metal that started to flow out into an anvil.

 **Destruction has risen to 65**

With various molds, I made a piping system that flushed the smoke out of the cave. The gasses that popped out from melting stone had killed me four times. One my next respawn my face and body was back to normal. I still maintained stone flesh. I needed to increase my physical defenses. Even with a ki barrier defense was important. If my opponent can just barely get through my barrier some defense will keep me safe.

 **PL 250**

 **Ki control 20**

That bitch accused me of rape, and I was tortured for it. She would pay for that Celleda was a dead woman but even the dead could feel pain. After all she was terrified of dying repeatedly crossing the desert to the new vegeta. Before I left hell, I would find a way to get back at her. A cruel grin split my face as thoughts of violence swept through me.

My fantasies were disturbed at the sounds of growling outside my cave. Stepping out, I saw a massive lizard mixed with tentacles feeding off the magma flow. Its tentacles dove into the flow and swelled. Dropping into stealth mode, I slowly climbed the cliff behind it. When it didn't notice me, I slowly climbed down as it fed on the stream of liquid rock. It was moving at incredible speeds faster even than I could react to. It must have made the sound a while ago for the sound waves to only reach me when it was right up on me.

When I was close enough to touch it, I decided to use calm touch on it after moving my respawn point further away. I placed a glowing green hand on the creature, and it froze. It slumped in on itself sluggishly sipping at the still flowing magma.

My face split into a savage grin as I placed a hand on the creature's ki barrier. It flailed as my lightning bolt seared through its body. The monster spasmed before collapsing dead. I let out a low whistle. "To think, I thought you would be a challenge." **Raise Dead.**

 **Conjuration has risen to 10**

 **Zombie Heat Devourer** **PL 350**

If I am to take responsibility for my own nature, then it was time to act on it. This tentacled monstrosity would be an excellent tool. I leapt on its back. "Find other's like you we are going to add them to our monster army. For now, your name is Squidward." The zombie monster gave a halfhearted ahh for my trouble.

I kept my power level low while I rode atop my monster. It crept around quietly on its tentacles going into a new cave system. Another tentacled monster just like it leapt out trying to pull his zombie in and devour it. While they were distracted, I snuck around and dealt with it like I had the first. With another monster dead I felt my body fill with precious xp.

 **Host lv 13**

 **Special points 1**

No perk point until the next level. That was fine it wouldn't be an experiment unless I was trying new things. I pulled the same mana together that brought my last zombie back. Ghostly blue light hovered in my hand before I released it into the monster. When the blue light struck, I felt a slight straining sensation like it was getting more difficult to hold so many zombies. One gave no strain two gave a slight strain. It was too little to matter for now, but it was there. If I pushed my luck some of my zombies would crumble. Not to mention, I didn't know how much of them were still in there. Could they eventually break free of my control? What would happen they broke free? Would they attack me or flee? There were too many questions about my power not to experiment and figure them out myself.

My ki sense flared as a massive locust like monster landed just outside the cave. I had my own ki out on full display over confident in my monsters' ability to protect me. I had two monsters in the 350s, my power level was in the 250s, and the locust was in the 800s. That didn't make it invincible.

 **Lightning Smith (5/20) +125% shock damage**

 **Shock Augment (2/2) +50% shock damage**

 **When using lightning bolt**

 **PL = 687.5**

We were technically in the same weight class. I licked my lips at the thoughts of such a powerful zombie. Something that could fly and blend in with others of its kind would be awesome. There was a way to increase the damage of my attack even further. Using both hands, I created a lightning bolt with far more power.

 **PL 1031**

The bolt of lightning between my hands radiated ki like nothing I've ever used before. My mana was just fine I barely used 40points with this spell. When I gained more skill, I gained perks naturally. It was a boon from being something like me.

My zombies struck wrapping their tentacles around the locust as it struggled and fought for its freedom. I was of course in sneak mode the whole time but the lightning bolt in my hand couldn't be hidden. The locust knew it was behind it, but it couldn't turn around to see me. This naturally doubled my damage thanks to my sneak remaining intact.

 **PL 2062**

The lightning bolt doubled in power glowing purple and wrestling to get out. I proudly let it go and watched as a massive bolt of mana and ki flashed slicing through the locust and striking through the cave. Both of my zombies died along with the locust. All three disintegrated on contact. I stood there in my sneak mode for a while just staring at the destruction.

 **Host lv16**

 **+4L**

 **Jack lv5**

 **+15INT**

My perks were ki blade and Ritual Summoner

 **Ritual summoner – +25% more health and ki to those summoned using a proper ritual. Knowledge of demon rituals.**

 **Ki Blade: Infuse ki into weapons to cut through barriers and damage enemies.**

The rite to summon demons was a long and difficult process. It required a few choice ingredients like the spilling of innocent blood, a geometrically correct 3d summoning circle, and lots of ki and magic. That and conjuration of at least 50. It was something I couldn't do for a while. But I did know the ritually correct way to summon zombies. There were things I needed that could only be obtained in the saiyan town.

I suffered here for crimes I didn't commit. It was time, I made sure to deserve them. My sneak mode was paying for itself as I made my way back to the clothing store. This was where one of the few saiyans that were nice to me did business.

 **Pick pocket has risen to 40**

 **Perk: Quiet Hands: 40% quieter pick pocketing**

I stood up just in front of the counter. My hand channeled the mana needed to perform calm touch if needed. The guy across from me held a power level in the 500 more than capable to beating me in close combat. I grinned when I saw the man. "Hello, long time no see." I said.

"Ah it's you kid, I heard you tried to rape a girl whose power level was 50 above you. Not something smart people do. You don't look like a dumb kid to me. Did you do it?" The clerk asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nope but I should have. Anyone who would accuse someone of rape for not becoming their meat shield deserves it. I was tortured for hours before they threw me to the desert to die and respawn. It gave me plenty of time to think about my priorities." I said finishing with a giggling laugh. The man just shook his head.

"You've become unstable in the process. Not that I'm surprised. Do you have the money to pay? I'm not your shoulder to cry on." I poured a few bags of coins from my inventory on the desk.

"I need rolls of linen lots of them as many as you can get me." I said between laughing. My body shook at the thoughts that wrestled to escape. When I was alone, I could think clearly calculating even. But here so close to where they ripped the skin from my muscles and tossed me in the desert. I felt like something was cracking.

He laid twenty rolls of fabric on the counter all varying colors. "This is all the linen I have in stock right now. Take it and leave. Do yourself a favor and don't come back." The saiyan said and I nodded. Then I went into stealth mode and crept out of the shop. My next stop was a blacksmith shop. The man never saw me enter and even my giggling was muffled.

I was going to destroy them all and they didn't even know it. I prowled around taking tools and inventorying them. The clerk was out to lunch. Weight wasn't an issue thanks to my ki. I took everything including the bellows, molds, and fire wood. Only the forge itself remained and only because it was attached to the wall. With that I left the shop empty. I wonder who would be blamed for my crimes who knows. Maybe they will outcast the apprentice next. My next stop was the butcher shop. This is where all their captured monsters were processed and there were so many ingredients to choose from. I took all of them.

With my inventory full, I snuck out just in time to see the black smith run out of his shop and start yelling. "This has to be a prank all right guys joke's over return old Kalofs tools and ores. I know one of you took them. Its ok I'm not mad good prank. So, give them back." As more saiyans filled the streets, I made my way to the gym. The weights were too heavy to take with me. But there were a few basic ki control, technique, and flight manuals. After snagging them there was an apartment to see to next.

Most people were outside but there was a ki signature that belonged to someone I hated. Her door opened after a few fails with my lock picks. She snored lightly in her bed, it was a new room but the same bitch. A smile lit my face at seeing my enemy here defenseless. What would be the perfect revenge? Then I looked over at her lover. A saiyan with a power level of 300. That was perfect. I wanted to laugh and rub my hands together like some cartoon villain.

Instead, I activated frenzy and placed my head on the man's head before dashing away in sneak mode. A ki blast later and Celena's body was destroyed and her ki signature vanished. She might return to life in a week but for now she was dead. The saiyan unleashed a powerful blast destroying the building and sending debris crashing down. He yelled out and flew after the nearest saiyan starting a brawl.

I moved about slowly keeping out of sight and touching a saiyan every now and then to increase the fighting. This was right, this was my justice. It felt too easy, I was enjoying the show sure. It was like watching a beetles fight, entertaining for a moment then dull. Blasts rained down everywhere stores of food were blown apart and the small city shook as explosions went off. It was chaos but temporary.

My meeting with the store clerk would make me the prime suspect. So, I did what any good villain does, I ran away. I had everything I needed for now. The ground continued to shake as saiyans powered up and continued the brawl. When I was far enough away to be out of sight I stood and sprinted as fast as I could go.

It was a total victory and I didn't have to throw a single punch. Killing by proxy didn't give me any xp but illusions leveled like crazy. It was quickly becoming my new favorite skill.

 **Illusions 35**

I was lucky my illusions were more effective under sneak mode. If I had tried to use them on wary targets, they would have fought it off. Majin Vegeta being the prime example. It most likely wouldn't work on Bardock. Then again, I should try to get ahold of Bobodi's spell book. The Majin spell had a lot of promise. Now that I accepted my evil, I was susceptible to the spell. That or the spell may be greed based. Could it even give me enough power to be worth it?

What if I used the spell on myself? Would a stronger practitioner of illusions be able to make the spell more effective? Would my illusion skill protect me from the spell? There were more questions than answers and I felt a powerful dark ki coming my way. Seconds later a blast seared through my ki barrier and sliced through my left shoulder. Pain blossomed like an old friend unwelcome, embarrassing, and probably boring.

Yellow light covered the wound as it slowly knit back together. It took a few seconds, but the wound fully healed.

 **Restoration has risen to 25**

 **Perk: Apprentice Restoration 1/2MP cost to apprentice level restoration spells.**

Two more shots and I activated fast healing closing my wounds more quickly and recovering my stamina.

"Hey Bardock, nice to see you again. Have a seat stay a while raid my fridge." I mutter seeing the Goku look alike floating there. The fact he didn't have his friends with him was a good sign. Not that I had a shot against Bardock alone anyway. This was just another setback. I had my respawn point at my base. When I arrived, I could just make a new base preferably underground. With my new supplies, I could raise a few zombies and have them work on mining out a mountain. Set them put any ores aside for smelting later.

My eyes flashed to Bardock and I smile politely they say a smile can set the tone of a conversation. It's a theme to set a standard. Bardock frowned in a very super saiyan Goku sort of way. The scar on his cheek made him look edgy as fuck. He floated there looking angry like someone shit in his cornflakes. His hands shook and he glared at me like I had betrayed him or something.

"You were last seen in the settlement to the south before a riot broke out and destroyed it. Eye witnesses spotted you fleeing the scene. Do you have anything to say for yourself before I bring you to king Vegeta?" A smile broke over my face before I laughed.

"Go ahead it doesn't matter. Do whatever you want to me? I will keep coming back. Time will only make me stronger until none of you can hold me again. Then I will break out of this prison just like the one before it. Nothing you do or say matters. Take me to your King, I will be free in a few hours regardless." I said and started laughing in Bardock's face.

A blow like a never felt before smashed me and my host's lights went out. When next I woke it was under the light of a hospital room. A needle was in my arm pumping some sort of sedative in my veins. "Are you sure we can't just torture him to death? Bardock this boy destroyed one of our settlements. He must pay for it." A man that could only be King Vegeta said.

My vision filled with Bardock suddenly being on me and punching my lights out. I didn't have a chance. Interesting, they must have a plan to keep me here. "My king this guy is insane. I noticed it when I met the kid before. He had been eaten by sharks. His discarded bodies littered the ocean floor. I searched it myself his face covered most of the bodies on the sea floor. He died 10s of thousands of times. Even in hell that is rough. Then when he gained a semblance of normalcy, that bitch Celena accused him of rape." Bardock said. Oh, cute he wants to be on my side. Its too late for that Bardock I'm set I will seat my throne on the skeletons of the kais.

I couldn't twitch a finger now the sedative put me in a coma.

"Celena, he wasn't the first she accused of rape. Even when she was alive that girl had a track record." Its bad luck that he ran into her. But his crimes can't be forgiven. A hundred years stuck in that bed should do him some good. Afterwards execute him wherever he ends up he won't be our problem." I raised up out of the hospital bed my body should have been under the sedative, but it didn't affect my true body.

Time had passed while I figured out how to move my body. Once I was up it wasn't a problem. I just removed the sedative and went into sneak mode. Out the widow, I saw a massive metropolis filled with massive towers and saiyans flying between them.

It was interesting but not why I was here. There was only one thing keeping me in hell and that was my inability to fly. Living bodies could pass through the clouds separating hell from the realms above. No one expected there to be a living body here in hell. I pulled the book on flight out of my inventory. I studied the book for a long time. It was more like a pamphlet filled with pointers. The first few pages taught how to fly it was a rhyming sort of book made for children. Then the book went into ki control and how best to shield the eyes while in flight. When I felt I was ready I used my ki to levitate and then I ascended a little.

 **Ki control has risen to 30**

The answer to my predicament was simple. My respawn point was still here in hell in my little safe space cave. That was fine. I could leave that there and return to hell for its precious resources. There was a way to get what I wanted easily enough. King Kai was just on the other side of those clouds.

I had wanted to wait and raise my power level to at least 10,000 before leaving hell. Goku was most likely still a kid and grandpa Gohan was still alive. The Kais would probably go crazy if I appeared in the world of the living again. Kami wouldn't like having to deal with an enemy stronger than him. I didn't plan to kill Kami yet. No for now, I needed time to grow stronger and prepare for the fights ahead. Hell was great but it's too problematic with all the saiyans around.

I opened a window and started flying towards the clouds. It didn't take long before the saiyans started to notice. Bardock flew fast as a blink, I had no way to block or defend and a I knew Bardock would hold back in order to put me in a coma again.

My face devolved from its smiling appearance to an emotionless expression. As Bardock goes in I cover my body with the red glow of frenzy. Instead of hitting me, he held off and I knew he was still psychic. A smile spread across my face. "Yes, you got it Bardock, if you touch me it will drive you mad. You'll destroy this city yourself. You have no choice other than to let me go." A blast later my vision goes white and I'm vaporized.

I step from my cave feeling like the victor. He had to kill me instead of letting me go. Once again, I flew upward letting my body ascend through the golden clouds. Once up top, I followed snake way using my stealth and running instead of flying. If everything goes well, I could catch king kai while he's taking a nap.

Days later the green planet was in view. Behind me was all my trouble and in front was promise. I leap into the planet's orbit and let it drag me down. My barrier lasted all the way down. Once on the plush green surface, I turned my head to see king kai watering his grass. It was hard to move under 10x earth's gravity. He turned his head only just now noticing me. How dense could a god be.

"Oh, hello I didn't see you there. Not many people visit me even less with dark ki. What was your plan to fight me when you can barely stand, or did you think you would get this far? Ha ha well come on though you don't have to stand on my account." Slowly, I flexed my ki bringing my heavy body back up into a sitting position. My heart struggled to push my blood through my veins. Everything was harder it forced me to go into damage control and reinforce my whole body with ki. This was what made those who trained in gravity so strong. It forced them to work on their ki control and grow beyond their weaknesses.

"Huh you could put weights on someone here and they couldn't do a thing against you. As for taking on the Kais nope not interested. Yea I don't like you guys but I'm not going to just up and kill you all." The hot female kais would become part of my harem. I can't kill them all if I'm going to keep the hot ladies.

 **Speech has risen to 20**

 **Shops sell you goods for less**

"Oh, then what are you here for if not to challenge me?" The blue alien god asked.

"Well Kami killed me unjustly. I wasn't terrorizing anyone or really doing much wrong. All I did was steal a room, some money, and a single innocent life. Terrible I know but hardly something of note for earth. I'm evil but I'm not evil enough for that. Besides I'm still alive, so yea." I said.

"That can be arranged but I see your point. What do you want me to do about it? Kami is the only one who can send you back to earth." I bounced my shoulders thinking carefully. King Kai wasn't hostile towards me yet. That could change quickly and if he summons Olibu it will be back to hell for me. They may put me in one of the cells reserved for the worst guys. The fact that the saiyans weren't in those was a crime. Mass murdering hypocrites that they are.

"I want to get back to earth could you teach me Instant Transmission?" I asked. Option 2 was to use calm on the god repeatedly until he gave me what I wanted. Right now, I was willing to be nice if he was.

"What do you plan to do to your guardian when you get back to earth?" The kai asked. I wanted to roll my eyes but that wasn't a no. If this worked out, then North kai would be one of the kais I spared. Then again, he could be stalling but why? Surely North Kai could handle me easily enough. He was a stronger Kai. Was I that dangerous? Sure, I could mess with emotions through illusions but Bardock was already mad. Sending him into a further rage was easy.

"I plan to leave him be so long as he gives me the same regard. As fun as it would be to rip the antennae off that old green bastard, I can call a truce if you allow me back on earth. You know there is a saiyan on earth that could very well destroy it. Kami lets the boy wonder freely to turn into an Ozaru and kill to his heart's content." I said. King Kai's eyes went wide.

 **Speech has risen to 35**

"Let me go and I'll protect the planet from his rampage. I understand how my ki feels but it's just that a feeling. I haven't done anything compared the crimes of the saiyans. Let me go and I can protect the earth." I said.

"Ok if its to protect the earth then I will teach it to you. But you forced me to do it. Its your responsibility to use this technique wisely." The kai said in a cranky voice. "First focus on my ki then put yourself there. No movement remain perfectly still just put yourself there. Exit this universe by linking your spot with the spot you wish to go to." I quickly realized why this was such a coveted technique. It created a worm hole with ki between two points.

 **Ki control has risen to 35**

There was a sensation of weightlessness and I was gone, and the weight reapplied itself. Still cross legged, I was right beside King Kai. My stamina took a heavy hit, but I was fine. Breathing heavy, I slowly stood up.

 **Ki technique: Instant Transmission learned.**

Slowly, I stood up beside the kai. He nodded as if impressed by my performance. "Thank you for teaching me when you didn't have to King Kai. I won't forget this." I said and focused outward for kami.

I vanished and appeared next to the old man while he was sleeping. The second I appeared, I dropped my ki and entered sneak mode. Slowly, I made my way outside the look out dodging Mr. Popo and then I leapt off the lookout free from hell. Everything was looking up I was out of hell, I had ki, and it was time to find a place to relax while I figure out my next move for the downfall of the kais.

When I told King Kai, I was thankful that wasn't a lie. I was sincere, he was the first god to show me such kindness. The rest were game.

 **Host**

 **PL 250**

 **HP 150 HR1920/min**

 **Lv16**

 **S 15**

 **P 10**

 **E 15**

 **C 8**

 **I 10 (1000)**

 **A 15**

 **L 4 (100)**

 **Main**

 **Lv0**

 **HP 200k/200k HR1920/min**

 **SP 80k/80k**

 **MP 40k/40k**

 **VIT 5000**

 **STR 900**

 **DEX 800**

 **END 4000**

 **INT 1020**

 **WIS 400**

 **CHA 50**

 **LUK 100**

 **Skills:**

 **Athletics 100**

 **Acrobatics 20**

 **One handed 5**

 **Two handed 2**

 **Mathematics 10**

 **Chemistry 5**

 **Bio Engineering 0**

 **Biology 4**

 **Software engineering 0**

 **Hardware engineering 0**

 **Enchanting 0**

 **Smithing 0**

 **Alchemy 0**

 **Speech 35**

 **Ki control 35**

 **Ki defense 15**

 **Ki offense 20**

 **Energy weapons 0**

 **Small arms 0**

 **Heavy arms 0**

 **Bartering 0**

 **Unarmed 20**

 **Light armor 0**

 **Heavy armor 0**

 **Destruction 65**

 **Restoration 20**

 **Illusion 35**

 **Alteration 30**

 **Conjuration 15**

 **Stealth 70**

 **Pickpocket 40**

 **Lockpicking 5**

 **Perks**

 **Unstoppable force – x2 speed and x2 stamina recover.**

 **Lightning Smith (5/20) +25% damage from shock per point**

 **Shadow Step: 50% less noise and attention when sneaking**

 **Unholy Touched: Wield your corrupt nature as a weapon in other words Evil**

 **Magic Circuit: +50% mana capacity per circuit. This perk can be purchased multiple times. And can be linked with the spell Artificial Magic Circuit Creation.**

 **Electrocutioner: Ki has mixed with your mana enabling ki based shock spells. Higher the power level the more damage shock spells deal.**

 **Shock Augment: 2/2 shock damage increased by 50%**

 **Ki Blade: Infuse ki into weapons to cut through barriers and damage enemies.**

 **Ritual summoner: +25% more health and ki to those summoned using a proper ritual. Knowledge of demon rituals.**

 **Apprentice Restoration: ½ MP cost for apprentice rank restoration spells.**


	4. Chapter 4

Power that's what everything was about. The kai's order and Beerus' destruction was meant to build a powerful universe. Theoretically, by killing the weak and unworthy the average technology and power level of the universe should increase. Beerus wasn't interested in increasing the average power of the universe. He was a committed glutton who only cared about the quality of food in the universe. As an outsider looking in, I understood and accepted Beerus for what he was. Beerus was a broken program a law of the universe that didn't function properly. It wasn't his fault Beerus wasn't suited to the role by disposition alone. Maybe, he should be replaced. But who could replace him? Of all the dragon ball characters only, a few came to mind. Cell he was all about perfection and I suspected he would take to destruction like a fish to water. There was Super Buu an evil djinn with a hunger greater than Beerus. Freeza of the PTO. Then there was Gohan. Poor little Gohan had perhaps the greatest potential.

Gohan was a pacifist, he abhorred violence and that may be the best reason why he could handle the power of a destroyer. If he could be turned to see destruction as clinical necessity for the betterment of the universe. I cast Gohan out of hand for now. Gohan deserved a better future than a simple god of destruction. Cell could fit the position a purpose behind the destruction might curb cell's baser instincts. But there was a part of me that was a fan of Gohan. I didn't want Chichi to ruin Gohan like she did in the anime. She took the child with the greatest potential and turned him into a worthless scholar. In a world ruled by power the hypergamy of one woman ruined the next generation of Earth's protectors.

Money problems could do that, should I hire Goku as earth's protector and pay him? How much money does it take to cancel out a woman's desire for more? The answer is simple no. The only way to take Chichi under control was to tell her no. Goku couldn't do that, he was Chichi's status symbol her great fighter. The boy who touched when they were children. Gohan was the child she lived through. She wanted him to be a scholar to take care of her when she's old. That's how this world worked. Perhaps if there was welfare in this world Chichi might have divorced Goku.

My head ran around in circles as I thought of the future. On the screen in front of me were a few women having sex with a dog man of all things. Porn in the dragon world was weird. Goku was 8 or 9 now and his adventure hadn't started yet. For now, I wasn't planning on anything too extreme just a summoning, a couple fights I hell, and I might get laid. For now, I wanted for nothing and that was boring. I needed to train.

Bop! I glanced at my computer to see a new email. "Party at the old run-down hospital at 213 Philips Street." I looked at the email and knew it was bullshit, anyone would know it was bullshit, but would kids know its bullshit. The email was sent only to teenage kids. That was my assumption anyway. I'll admit I'm a bit tired after my foray into hell. I needed a lot of things to recover. Maybe a friend to talk to.

A hospital loomed overhead, a miasma dark ki radiated from the building despite its seemingly innocent nature. As I stared at the building, I saw it turn and twist as the ki spilled forth. Excitement swelled in my chest at the sight. This was going to be grand. It was a haunted hospital filled with ghosts that fed off human lives. These types of places were created from violent deaths and tainted ki.

"Hey, I'm Janis are you here because of the email. You don't look like the type to be out after dark. Do you have drunks for parents too?" Janis said. I looked over to a raven-haired girl with a little baby fat on her face. She was my age which was interesting. Four others appeared. Two were teenagers around sixteen and seventeen and the girls with them looked high on coke. Both were blondes with hazy eyes. I sighed seeing them knowing that they would be eaten by this place soon.

"What a joke and the only babe is younger than my kid sister. Brad do you think anyone else is coming?" The guy asked his friend.

"Josh don't worry about it. I'm sure we're just early." The other blonde said. After he said that a piano started to play a relaxing melody. "See not my thing but I'm sure we will get some slutty goth chicks here soon." Brad said.

"Hey, we should go something doesn't seem right." Janis said. Another group arrived this time four girls around the Josh and Brad's ages.

"Hello, my name is Heather, and these are my friends are we early." I stopped paying attention to them and looked over at Janis. She looked frightened something was natural for a girl of 13 or 14. I could sense the shift in ki as more people filtered in. This was a trap obviously and one that would give me quite the show. I was pleased by the turn out already. The dark presence of the building's ki was pleasant for me and my mana regen had increased. Janis on the other hand looked troubled. The building wasn't feeding off her yet more people needed to arrive before that happened. How did an invitation to a party attract so many under age teens? Was there some sort of compulsion? That could be it, I wasn't affected but my curiosity was peaked. My eyes returned to Janis. She looked at me with tension clear on her face. My shoulders relaxed and I took her hand before pulling her to a nearby seat as I watched more people fall in.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe. Just stay with me and no matter what you see don't run. Running in this place is the worst thing a mortal like you could do." The words slipped from my mouth and I quirked my lips at my own slip up. Did I know what was going on? Truly no but I could make an educated guess. I let my senses spread out stretching beyond the walls of the building.

As time flew by more people filed in. They mingled and some danced to the haunting melody. Brad took a girl with him up stars and Josh did the same. Beer was found and soon boos were passed around in plastic cups. Then the piano music changed and his ki sense was blocked from the outside world. Not correct, he should be able to sense the worms in the dirt and the micro organisms in the air beyond the walls.

This wasn't an illusion and an illusion with so little ki behind it couldn't confuse him anyway. A smile stretched his face as he knew that truly they were no longer in the same dimension. Saint Joan's Hospital for the Criminally Insane was no longer on earth or at least this version wasn't. They were far from earth now infinitely almost the distance from earth and King Kai's planet. For now, even I was stuck here the building's walls cutting off my ki sensing.

"They can no longer be saved the building has claimed their lives already. Do you want to go upstairs away from all this while we wait for them to die? I'm sure we could investigate the atrocities behind this place's altered state." I said.

"What are you talking about? Are the door locked?" I merely pointed at a window. She got up and rushed to look out into the blackness. There were no street lights down the hill or a hill at all. Everything beyond the window was blank a black canvas devoid of matter. Even sitting down far from the windows, I could see far outside them. My eye sight was superb. Nothing and no one in this place could match it and yet I could see nothing beyond the blackness.

"We are stuck here, and you knew it would happen?" Janis said. Her eyes peaked at me from a curtain of black hair. There was fear in her eyes that spoke of deep-seated insecurities and the unknown. I was part of that fear the boy who was calm and knew what went on around us. I looked the creepy part of a child in a horror movie. At that moment, I could have given Damien a run for his money.

"There is precious little time to worry about how I knew this would happen. We had best get out of here before the party goers figure out what's going on. I'm sure there will be a time of lawlessness soon. You won't be safe when the boys realize they may die here virgins. The fear of death has a way of turning morality on its head." I said and gave her a toothy smiled. She blanched but nodded all the same. I was the one with the power and answers. Both of which she craved.

I had all the power over her now. Leaving her alone was the stick I could use to beat her if she became reluctant to do what I wanted. Knowledge and my protection the carrot. The question was would I need either for this little game. I was curious if the teens Brad and Josh were still alive or if some ghost or masked killer had already fed them to the hospital. There was no increase in the hospital's ki, so I doubted it.

"Hey what gives the doors won't open we need more boos for the party." One party goer said.

"Don't worry about it we have more in the kitchen just go check." Another one said. How long until they run out of supplies and eat each other. This place had dark ki, but it was closer to neutral. Perhaps it would let them starve and kill each other. That was an interesting thought. Cannibalism could be considered a form of ritual sacrifice to the hospital.

I heard the moaning before we saw what was on the other end of the door. There were five ki signatures in the room. I entered sneak mode taking the girl with me before slowly opening the door. The boy Brad and the girl he took with him were in the bed separated. Two women dug into Brad while a man fed on the girl. My hand moved like lightning clamping down on Janis's mouth before she could gasp or scream. The vampires were no more away of them than Brad and that girl had been of the vampires. Some form of illusion was used on both teens to keep them docile while feeding. Or it could have been a chemical in the vampire's saliva. Maybe a paralytic of some kind. An interesting thought occurred to me. What if I hit one of the vampire's with frenzy? That could be interesting. The vampires could fight amongst themselves over their human prey. It seemed like a fun game.

But my mind was overcome with another interesting facet of vampire ki. It felt nearly identical to their human prey. Not too much good or evil. I was curious and more than a little interested in the how and why that was. Janis was shaking like a leaf perhaps scared for life by this sight. In a sense, I could relate I could imagine this was hard on her and I could respect that. I have had to suffer much difficulty as well and when I came out on the other side, I was stronger for it.

Red mana gathered in my palm before I fired it and hit the male vampire dead in the back. The red magic entered his body enforced by ki empowering the effect further. Time ticked away as he tried to fight its affects only to lose out. The vampire turned to his fellows his eyes crimson and blood spilling down his face. He pointed his hand at one of the female vampires and blasted her. The other female froze before lunging at her nest mate. They devolved into a biting clawing mess while the other vampire laid there staring at the hole in her chest. Blood fell from her body pooling on the floor.

 **Illusion has risen to 50**

 **Perk: Double Time – doubles the duration of an illusion's effects.**

The blood was darker than human blood and much thicker more like syrup. From its consistency it seemed to be made for scabbing over quickly and plugging up wounds. The male vampire was a mad berserker while the female fought with greater skill. While the male wasted his strength on heavy blows, she bided her time waiting for him to tire before going in for a bite at his throat. She pulled ripping a chunk from his neck and spilling his blood over the floor. Slowly I rose and shut the door behind us silently. The vampire nearly leapt in the air when I started clapping my hands to her performance.

"Beautiful absolutely marvelous, truly you are a specimen worthy of my attention." I let my ki speak for me. I powered up just a bit showing off my 250-power level. That was no longer my max. It was more like half. I've made two trips to King Kai's world to train and each time I grew much stronger. I've even begun to get King Kai into my sort of humor mean spirited offensive humor. How well the blue deity understood, and dignity and grace of outrage was unknown. I did corrupt a god so evil point for me.

"Who are you why are you so strong?" She looked at me and saw a 13-year-old with immense power. Kami was considered the strongest being on the earth right now. His max power was roughly 300 while mine was today about 450. I could readily hand the jolly green wrinkled ass hole his ass on a silver platter. That wasn't a boast it was a fact. If that kami would just, try something once more I would destroy him. For now, I decided to let him live for the dragon balls.

"Strong no in the grand scheme of things I'm an ant you are more like a larva. I noticed you drain some of your victim's ki when you feed. Interesting, I thought stealing ki came with a lot of risks. Is that why you stick with weak humans who can't defend themselves? That is quite interesting what are you going to do with the power you stole. For what purpose do you hide in this pocket dimension feeding off weak teenagers. Are you biding your time to strike against the kami?" I asked.

The vampire looked between us and I took a step-in front of Janis blocking off a possible hostage situation. My word is my promise and I refuse to let harm befall anyone I've given it to. The vampire took a step back then looked at her friend. The one with a gaping hole in her body. She was still alive which showed just how durable vampires truly were.

"What's your name beautiful?" I said.

"Introduce yourself first if you want my name. I must save my sister am I allowed to do this." She said. I rolled my shoulders and nodded giving my permission. I had no plan when coming to this place. It was just a game to pass the time. Toss a few frenzies in and watch the party goers murder one another. Fun for the whole family. Then you add vampires in the mix and their insane durability and the ability to drink the ki from people. An interesting trait what if for instance a vampire became powerful what would they be able to accomplish. They would be like less effective cells. Only there would be a lot of them. So more like Namekians then.

"Oh, how rude of me my name is Jack I'm what you could call a free player in this game. I've decided that you interest me. So, tell me your name and then tell me about yourself. I'll let you court me and even romance me if you want. Make me want to help you and your kind. Inspire me to want to fill my home with vampire warriors and servants. Can you do that doll?" She glared at me in a snarling way that would be considered cute if Janis wasn't about to wet herself.

I scratched the side of my face feeling the barest emergence of stubble. It would be quite some time before I could grow a proper wizard's beard. Maybe by that time, I would have one when I fought Beerus. But that is putting the cart before the horse. I wanted to recruit these peculiar creatures that don't really fit in the dragon world. Vampires a long-forgotten bit of the lore. They were hidden in this hospital blocked in a pocket dimension.

"First my name is Misha and I'm from the northern islands where it is always covered in snow. I can sense your power and it makes me feel like I'm looking into the abyss itself. You can't be a normal human. Even the worst serial killer has a less tainted aura. Cannibals seem cuddly compared the darkness radiating from your ki. Are you Satan the king of demons? Did we somehow stumble upon your territory when we hijacked this haunted hospital? I'm only asking because, I've met demons and you are darker than even them." Fear could also bring out the politest conversations over the corpses of past allies. Just a little peak at his ki and she was bending backwards the be polite. I was intrigued by her and this Satan king of demons. I was certain the king of the demon realm was Debora. But knowing how large this macroverse really was there could be multiple kings.

I had plans for Misha they were forming now that I knew vampires were on the board. They weren't even pawns yet but with the right amount of conditioning who knows what they may become. What I saw was potential for my eventual war against the gods. Every piece was important and needed to be treated with care. Pieces that give such wonderful flattery even more so. If I didn't know any better, I would think she was coming on to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Purpose, a goal more akin to an ideal than something grounded. Goku wanted to be the strongest. An arbitrary goal with no clear conclusion. I preferred something more grounded.

There wasn't a master plan for my eventual war against the Kais. I didn't need one right now. My first step towards such a goal would be a census of all kais. Then there was the fact that I didn't know which ones I hated and which ones I didn't. I've met and hung out with King Kai. He's an alright guy maybe a little obnoxious but pleasant enough. I haven't met any of the other Kais, but I know they have a habit of ignoring people. King Kai hasn't exactly told me who oversees listening to the prayers in hell. Hell had its own bureaucratic overseer along with a few kais that solely watched over the realm. This has made me rethink my purpose. Going after the Kais wasn't feasible right now.

Since going after the kais wasn't feasible now what could I do. I was stronger than the average power level of the universe. My power was something I took some pride in.

Scale was important. The average power level of humans was around 2 or 3. In rural areas that average was higher more like 3 to 6.

I was living in Parsley city it was a densely populated area. It fit the mold of the average 2 or 3 power level. What if I increased the average? How would that effect the rest of the world? It was a small change. I didn't plan to make them a bunch of super saiyans. No, I would start by increasing their average power level form 2 or 3 to 10 or 20. A small change but possible. Alchemy and restoration were perhaps the best tools for that job.

I had changed.

Before I entered the dragon universe my purpose was escaping the hell my own creator made. I adapted and changed in ways that has left me different. The first thing to go was my morale compass. The second was my hesitation. That was the barest minimal change needed to survive in that hell. To go far you needed to be a predator among predators. That hell rewarded back stabbing the most. The more cut throat a person became the more bonuses, mutations, and power a person gained. I escaped because I slaughtered my way to the top. And now I found myself in a world full of giants with barely any killer instinct. It did more to confuse me than it put me off.

The vampire looked at me with hints of betrayal in her eyes. I had clearly shown myself to be stronger than her and any of her coven. Yet she looked caught between giving me her obedience and sticking with her weak coven. Loyalty a word rarely used except as a synonym for foolishness. It would have to be crushed quickly before she inspired others of her coven to follow her in her loyal cause.

A smile spread across my face as I pulled my pawn behind me. Janis looked frightened and on the verge of puking her guts out at the sight of all the blood. Truthfully, I hadn't thought anything of the blood seeping over the ground. Another use of Janis I hadn't thought of before. I quickly morphed my face into the façade of fright just like her own. This was what a young human in this world should look like when encountering so much blood. The vampire saw my face and her fangs dripped with excitement. A smile spread across my face and I flared my power knocking her against a wall.

"Sorry, I let myself get caught up in the moment. Acting isn't something I do very often. But I have an amazing idea. This will test just how far your loyalty stretches. Bring us to the master of your coven and tell your master or mistress that we're offerings to them." Another groan from the female still clutching on to life and the gurgling male caught me attention. I wondered if feeding one the blood of another might speed up their recovery. The woman's chest was one massive scab more like a bowl of hardened blood. If she didn't move to disrupt it, she might survive. The male vampire was already struggling to get up my spell no longer active. I wanted to kill them both.

When prey is weakened and bleeding out you strike them down and feed until nothings left. But my little vampire pawn wasn't moving to feed off her fellows. It was so unlike the vampires of the hell I once knew that it boggled the mind. Vampires were one group that I prided myself on knowing the ins and outs of. To see them acting like this to allow their blood to potentially land in the stomach of another group was practically sacrilege. I could only attribute this change to laziness. They have had this world cut off from earth long enough to become complacent. Their food came to them. What would these creatures look like in a mere thousand years? What were they before they had become complacent?

"I thought vampires were intelligent. Why haven't you devoured the other two yet? They are weakened broken easily cannibalized to create a stronger vampire." Misha looked at me like I was insane. The look told me everything about my perception of vampires and where I was. The vampires in my hell were the personification of survival just like every creature in that hell. They cannibalized each other out of necessity not desire. Even I hadn't truly acted on 100% instinct since arriving. It was the vampires. They had caused my relapse.

Would other creatures like those of my world do the same. I haven't thought of anything to the squirrels or birds. It was strange, when I took over this body, I had adapted to the world but seeing the vampires made me question everything in this world. If I was in the true hell, I would have already killed them all. Now I planned to create something of a dark organization with the vampires as my first pawns. Killing a few wouldn't inspire foolishness in them. Loyalty, I meant loyalty.

The best way to establish a loyal following was dominance. I needed to show that they were not only mine but truly mine. "Stay still," I said and stepped forward. She wore a black shirt of some cashmere something it looked a bit small on her, but I grabbed the front of it no problem. In one motion I pulled up her shirt exposing her breasts.

Two white orbs bounced freely crowned with large pink nipples. Her breath hitched and she had to resist backing away. Raising a hand, I grabbed one of them and pinched it, she crinkled her eyes in slight pain, so I slapped them. She gasped as her tits bounced. Still she made no resistance. Her fangs ground together, and she trembled a bit but for now she was too shocked to grasp what was going on. Only my power level told her that I was stronger than her. My power was the only reason why she didn't attack.

"You could always attack. I'm distracted with your tits. Come on try it. Try it you know you want to." I slapped the large orbs knocking them up and letting them fall. A smile spread across my face as her breath hitched. It was all a game. "It seems you enjoy living too much. That's enough for now."

"Janis that is how you enjoy a female pawn." I said before pulling her shirt down again.

I walked over to Josh in the bed and yanked him up. He was weak from blood loss and the paralytic vampire venom. Taking him to the downed vampire I held him over her mouth. In my inventory there were a few daggers, swords, and warhammers. I made them in my down time, but none were that strong. It would be some time before I had a master crafted great sword. This time I pulled a dagger and slit his throat. Blood poured down on the downed female vampire. Janis watched in horror as I slaughtered my fellow man like one would a chicken.

Did this sin even count? I didn't think his soul even went to other world. It might just get eaten by the hospital. Something I would have to investigate.

Blood poured over the female vampire's face and she opened her mouth tongue out and eyes wide. She drank as best she could from the boy's life blood.

"Why are you doing this? This isn't what human's do. You aren't supposed to kill this casually. Its not normal." She said. Killing him or a thousand faceless people like him didn't matter to me. They were all just experiments of the Kais anyway. This world was far too shallow to belong to real humans. A king of all things who wasn't even human ruled over them. It would take a seriously impressive human to convince me their lives had value. Janis wasn't pissing herself, so she gets a gold star.

The wound began to harden and form new skin. Her power level began to recover but it didn't quite return to its original level. Rest may be needed to fully recover a vampire. The male vampire finally recovered, and he pulled the pistol dangling on his hip holster. Something I had forgotten about funnily enough. He didn't hesitate, he pulled it and shot me in the back of the head. The bullet impacted my ki barrier flattened and fell to the floor. He kept firing even as I turned around and pulled the gun from his hand.

After depositing the weapon in my inventory, I looked over at Misha. "You are the strongest. Take me to your leader." I said and nodded to the door.

"Do you think us fools? You have been flashing your power level all this time. There is no way she hasn't taken notice. More than likely Margret and the coven have taken the humans to the safe room to wait out the ghosts. We'll all be dead long before this place returns to the real world." As if on cue a door opened and paper white skin ghosts with empty black eyes made their way through the door. Lightning flew from my fingertips ripping through their spectral bodies and reducing them to ash.

The vampires looked shocked and Janis looked frightened. "I'm here to find my brother Jack that's why I'm really here. Can you help me?" Janis asked quickly.

"Unless he made it to the safe room before the witching hour, he's dead." The male vampire said. I hadn't gotten his name yet. The ghosts each had a power level around fifty. Strong but not overly so. They were filled with the same dark ki this place radiated.

The door swung open and hands reached down from the ceiling trying to grab at anything. The music cut out and even here screaming could be heard. From what I could tell we were in a random hospital room. Nothing incredibly special about it. Flames leapt from my hand scorching the hands causing the hall to fill with inhuman shrieks.

"It seems we have been caught in the middle of a haunting so change of plans. We are going to the basement where the dark ki is the strongest. I believe it's the library or records. If the map on the wall is accurate." I said and looked at Misha for confirmation.

"It would have been accurate before the witching hour. Now the building changes and grows now that its connected fully with the other dimension." The vampire on the floor said. "Can I have the other humans as well it would speed up my recovery?" She said.

"Misha feed her then we are going on a trip. I want to see how this place was made. Works of magic on this scale are rare indeed. Especially in this world." I said before looking about. My eyes spotted a few hidden runes in the corners of the room. They were sneaky and alien. The necromancer who invented them hopefully had a key somewhere along with his research notes. I could learn a thing or two from them.

This place was practically a daedric realm. It would be if it was more organized. The guy who made this place might not have had enough starting power to pull off a daedric realm. So, there was only one thing to do. Pick apart the guy's research and use it for myself.

The girl who had been paralyzed was placed in the hungry arms of the vampire on the floor and was quickly drained. There was no slow feeding like before. The girl slumped to the ground and the blonde vampire rose from the floor fully healed. Even her ki was back to full power.

"I'm guessing we should go down. Even if the map wasn't right going down should lead us to the records. The spell that made this realm is its foundation. By the ki signature its close to the bottom. Why is there a safe room at all?" I said and paused. Perhaps it had something to do with the rules of this place. I certainly wouldn't install a safe room but maybe there is an intelligence behind this place.

Ghosts poured out of the hall like a tsunami. Blasts of lightning only held them back for a time before they gained ground. Each face was different and every time they were destroyed their ki went back to the hospital. Already I could sense this place was growing in power. The tainted souls seemed to be free from absorption until they were destroyed. Already I had done more to make this place stronger than its creator.

Instead of destruction spells, I swapped to calm sending out wide area blasts to limit their progress and the hospitals power. This was a daedric realm in more than one way. This place was meant to squeeze out power from its inhabitants. Did it somehow empower souls fattening them up so when they were destroyed their energy returned to the realm? It made this place more like a dungeon than a daedric realm. How did it do it? Could I replicate the feat?

We traveled down into a dark tunnel and I activated night vision for myself and Janis. The vampires were fine of course for the descent. While a normal hospital might have a few floors down this one had hundreds. At one point I grabbed Janis and started flying down with the vampires floating behind me. 1000floors beneath the floor we arrived at a massive study filled with diagrams, piles of research notes, and bodies.

"Who dares enter my sanctum?" A voice said in a deep voice. I snatched a book off of one of the piles and went through it at super sonic speeds. Once I altered my perception of time I could read at insane rates. I placed the occult book on the ground and picked up the next one. They were perhaps the books the good janitor used to further his knowledge of magic before creating his own runes.

"Mr. Right, you are quite impressive. I haven't seen necromancer on this scale in quite some time. To use the souls of the hospital staff genius. You must have really hated them to turn them into the bed rock for your little dimension." I picked up a few fantasy novels and read through them piecing together what runes were used and from where.

From there, I picked up a few of the man's note books and slowly worked my way forward in time. This place was originally a boiler room for the hospital. A massive hot water heater that kept the hospital warm in the winter and heated water. It was out of the way from the rest of the hospital. In other words, it was the perfect place for a schemer to work a day job and prepare a grand sacrifice. Every new note book was more incriminating than the last.

With this information I could write a necromancy for dummies book. The runes were a simple hieroglyph-based writing system used to script the laws of this universe.

 **Software engineer has risen to 15**

 **Perk: double Processing: process intricate code twice as fast.**

"How dare you steal my research. Behold my power." I cracked open another book as a waited for Mr. Right to finish speaking. My ability to read his code had increased by leaps and bounds after finding this place. Every building had the script embedded in the walls binding everything to a single centralized location. The flaw of that design was the need for a vast amount of processing power. Despite being stronger than me, he couldn't react at super human levels even with more ki. A flaw in the whole realm building design. It would have been better to build an AI to process the realm for himself. With all the research he put in to soul design and reprogramming it was feasible. Though I would prefer something tailor made just for processing such a large realm. Kais automated everything that's how this universe worked at all. What Mr. Right did was make an impressive but fundamentally broken pocket dimension. It was impressive in scope, scale, and potential. There were a multitude of mistakes that needed fixing.

"Oh, yea you said something. My fault I forget that I'm in the company of the smartest idiot mankind has ever produced. You bound yourself to a system that you don't fully understand." I closed the last of the books and sat them neatly in my inventory. I would need to go over them again but for now I was going to sit on the knowledge. This realm held a lot of promise and I already had an administrator in charge. Well future administrator.

Telekinesis was relatively underpowered in skyrim but here in the dragon world it could be augmented by ki. The Janitor's corpse flew out of the pile of corpses. Taking the roles of linen out of my inventory along with a ritual knife and a can-do attitude I began carving runes into the corpse. I had to be careful not to shatter the bones in my zeal to take control of this place. Ghosts began to file into the room, but a calm spell halted their progress.

 **Illusions has risen to 55**

Once again, the angry ghosts froze their wrath put on hold for now in favor of staring into space. After carving the runes it was time to amplify their effects to ensure they would hold.

 **Enchanting has risen to 30**

 **Perk: Augment Rituals: +25% effects from ritual enchantments.**

The runes in the bones powered up just a little. Reaching into my inventory I pulled out an ingot of Vegetaite or mythril as I called it. A silvery material that has absorbed the magical energies of countless magic users who were sent to hell. It was silver enhanced with magic basically. The only special properties it contained was magic amplifying and an anti-bacterial property. Flames surrounded my hand and I melted the alloy into the runes. Hopefully this would bind Mr. Right for all time. Once the mythril was in place, I began casting the Dead Thrall spell. My hands waved and I flooded my body with greater amounts of mana that it could safely hold. My health began to descend, and blood began to pour from my eyes, ears, and nose.

The magic circuit on my back felt like it was burning through my spine but then my spell was complete. I pushed the magic in the corpse and felt it link to me for all time. Mr. Right screamed as he was forcefully placed in his old body. For a second the dimension shifted and quaked as the spirit that ran the place was forced into its very own prison. In a sense I had turned the Janitor into a lich whose sole purpose was to run this dimension and answer to me. The greatest thing about what I had done was the ability to establish mods to work under my administrator of this dimension. I took control of the ghosts and halted all their actions. After all he was my thrall now and through him, I controlled this little world.

I looked over to Misha and the other vampires. They looked at the undead frozen in place and the Janitor who looked at me with pure hate. He was stronger than me. That was clear with just a glance. His power level was perhaps 1500. Nothing to sneeze at and far stronger than me. Most of that power was used to allow his mind to manage this massive place. There were three hospitals in the world that connected to this place. Kami stopped him from spreading the entrances to his domain any further. A simple ghost was incapable of fighting against Kami. Once killed they went to another world instead of back to this dimension.

My attention traveled to the furnace. It was lit with ghostly flames. This was the tool used to drain the ghosts of their ki. After a ghost killed so many humans they were sometimes killed by other ghosts and then this is where their essence went to feed the Lich. When a ghost killed a human, they stole some of their ki. After a while the ghosts become truly formidable and then are killed to further this places administrator. If I destroyed the furnace the lich would have to repair it before he could continue to grow stronger.

I adjusted the administrative laws and added myself to the recipients of the ki distribution. Then I added Misha to that distribution as a mod over the labyrinth aspect of the domain. She could also terminate ghosts now as she pleased.

"What did you do to me Master?" Mr. Right asked. It must have been odd seeing this seemingly human glance through decades of research then turn this operation on its head. A smile filled with pride spread across my face.

"I adjusted the order of the universe to how it should be. You fucked up your own domain when you decided to be the only authority over the realm. A vast realm like this one needs dozens of mods otherwise it becomes slow and inactive. If not for the automated food delivery system and the symbiotic relationship you have with the vampires, you would have become dormant. Then you would have surely faded from reality." I said and thought about what this realm really needed to kick it back into shape. It needed to expand the number of doors it had and there was no better place than the internet for that. Perhaps the entrances should be turned into actual night clubs. They were just abandoned hospitals anyway.

"I'll pick out some mods for you. For now, just keep the place running. Maybe venture out in a robe or something and buy some new books. If you are outside your realm when the door closes it will teleport you back. That's just how this place works." I spotted a few corpses of the doctors that once ran this place and sighed. If I was to really get this place running like a well-oiled machine, then they may be needed as well.

Hours later and more than 20 ingots worth of mythril gone I had a team of doctors and nurses ready to run this haunted labyrinth of a hospital. I made them all qualified for a percentage of the ki given by the furnace. Its more like a salary at this point. They were appointed to various offices they controlled in life. They seemed fine to do evil doctor shit after being an evil filled ghost for a couple decades.

"I can't believe it, I've been unable to properly run this place for years. I thought if I just made this place bigger then I could finally gain more control. But the larger I made it the harder it was to run it all. Eventually, I couldn't expand anymore." The Lich said. I looked over to him and nodded.

"No one can run this kind of domain all by themselves. There are millions of rooms in this place and very few ghosts. Has no one thought of raising the spend corpses as zombies to patrol the halls. More importantly your bait is off. Partying is all well and good but unless you want to eventually run out, I suggest establishing a permanent night club. Then limit who you take to a couple every other night. This taking of an entire party of people has limited the number of return customers." The thoughts of spreading this to other timelines came to mind. That could wait for later. I needed to see a vampire mistress about taking over the coven and granting them some mod rights.

This had been a very lucrative deal all things considering. I took only 30% of the ki taken by this place. But that was still steady income to my own power level. I could do nothing and still grow stronger. By training well that changed things even more. If this realm was to truly prosper, they needed to trap some humans here permanently feed them and let them live and thrive.

Already the energies I gained from this place were being reused to make a faux town just outside the hospital. Other mods were working on it but eventually there would be a place for people to escape to from the hospital. They would never return to the living universe though. It was an illusion of safety.

Janis stayed with me like a shadow. She was terrified of me and hopeful that she would get out of this place. I wasn't going to let her die. Her expressions alone have made her descent company. I wouldn't give her mod rights in any case, but she was fun. Misha walked beside me frightened by every shadow. This place was changing. The ghosts moved more orderly they spied on the living and reported everything to the mods and admin. Everything had worked out in my favor thanks to knowledge and quick research. If I had gone into this blind and attempted to muscle my way through, I would have ended up with nothing for my trouble.

This had altered my decision about dealing with he vampires. They were already working well with the Mr. Right's dimension. Why not extend an olive branch? The vampires could run the night club and then my income would increase. I'm not hurting in the monetary department, but some passive income would be great. How to swing it? Hey, miss vampire you're going to run this night club here because I'm really fucking strong. It could work but it wouldn't really do me any good. In fact, my dealings with them might sour any future relationship. I had about 30 dead thralls and a lich. An army of ghost too but none could enter the safe house. A flaw in the programming. The safe house was an error that anchored it to the living universe. It was more a happy mistake really.

I kicked in the doors leading to the gift shop. The last bastion safe from the undead. The bodies of the teenage party goers were stacked like fire wood to the side. Coffins were placed about filled with soil. The leader sat upon her own coffin her breath hitched when the doors opened. My ki surrounded me like a dark curtain spreading through the room making the air spark with static. Bio electricity spread through my body as I powered up.

 **PL 510**

"I'm her to offer you a partnership with the hospital staff who moderate this domain. With this partnership you will gain rights to moderate the domain and create for yourselves a niche within this domain. Freedom to roam the halls unmolested. Finally, you will gain power form the victims taken by this place." I said naming off the gifts that throwing their lot in with this place will give them. It wasn't that much unless you were a vampire unwanted by society.

That's just how things worked. If you want to thrive and you can't fend for yourself then you must join with another. The vampires stood there speechless as I walked up with my imposing aura. They seemed to be in a state of shock, and no one made a move.

"Say we agree to your unique offer. What do you get out of it? What do we bring to the table?" She asked. Her voice careful but I could feel the hope in it. This was their home in a way. If they could join with it closer than before then they would.

Reading the mood another skill I was just picking up after entering this world. It was marvelous and interesting. She wanted to join up, but she didn't want to go in with vague terms. An actual contract would need to be drafted eventually. I had no intention of making thralls out of them. It would be out of the way to do so. A mutually beneficial business arrangement would be ideal.

"I've spoken to the administrator we plan to open a permanent night club to bring in a steady supply of prey. One or two may disappear but we plan to let most go so we can draw in more. We have a lot of space to use and I'm certain we can turn this hospital into a grand nightclub. Floors and floors of rooms are here for more discreet activities." I said.

"You want to turn it into a strip club more than a night club. Both are acceptable. We will discuss things in more detail later. For now. I wish to think about your deal." I nodded and let the three vampires that were with me rejoin their coven.

"Think carefully this could be a very lucrative deal for both of us." I said then too Janis out of the hospital and away from the Mr. Right's domain.


	6. Chapter 6

Muscles strained under extreme pressures each step a monumental conquest. Every beat of the heart sent blood ten times heavier than normal through ki laced arteries, veins, and capillaries. Sweat flowed down like rain in a dry desert digging small holes in the ground. Ligaments strained under tons of force kept together through ki alone. Muscles powerful enough to rip a bull dozer in two would crush the very bones they were layered around if not for extreme focus. Training in heavy gravity while weighted was more difficult than maintaining a realm. I had to protect every moving part or risk a fatal injury. My life was on the edge of a knife. One small mistake and I could paralyze myself. King Kai wasn't really training me, he was just adding weight to my body.

 **S150 P50 E200 C25 I40 A125 L15**

 **PL 1,200**

Hormone of the gods III had activated in fully on my 16th birthday. Goku was 11 and I was slowly grinding away increasing my power by inches at a time. I wasn't a saiyan, a nemekian, or a frieza race. I was fundamentally human, and I couldn't surpass my limits as easily as any of the other species. There were answers to my issues, but none were available now. I was ok grinding my way to higher levels of strength.

King Kai sat sipping from a cup of tea while I trained my ass off. He waved happily the kai enjoying the company even if I wasn't giving him much attention. The Kai was happy enough to look at an old issue of Mad Magazine.

My body moved slowly wearing down my stamina as I relied more on ki than muscle. This was what this training was meant to do. As a fighter muscle wasn't the be all and end all of power. At the level I was at I needed to rely upon my ki more than physical strength. The problem was my physical strength had no limits.

I could physically get stronger, but my body was eating itself in the process. Every training session, I gained more physical strength and I couldn't surpass my limits because of it.

"Are you still having trouble Jack, my word you are the slowest student I've ever had. I've met slugs faster than you." King Kai said and laughed at his own inside joke. I had to wonder was he talking about nemekians?

A growl escaped my lips as I continued to lung and move about under 10x earth's gravity with weights. My body kept growing stronger, my endurance continued to increase, and my ki grew at a slow rate. Worst of all the weight was slowly becoming light. My muscles were growing stronger and the little bit of weight I was able to put on was cannibalized.

That was another problem. Despite the systems, my body still followed the conservation of mass. I needed to eat a lot of food and convert that into more of my body. Sometimes, I spread the time between training sessions to a few months to give my body time to acclimate to its new strength.

I was lighter than I had been years ago. Hormone of the gods III did one thing when it entered a body. It increased physical strength at an incredible level. That's what a Mutation from my time in the original hell was meant to do. They were unfair and brutally powerful. The fact I could use it with my host body was my greatest advantage and weakness.

It was a weakness because I never reached a limit that couldn't be breached with enough training. My muscles were growing stronger and more efficient at their job. My perception was entirely ki reliant. So, I would soon be super strong but incapable to react to my own speed.

The scraps I gained from Right's dimension were just that scraps. It took him decades to reach a power level of 1,500. Now the surplus of ki was divided between 50 or more mods. It was growing but not fast enough to matter. I needed to make a change and soon. This wasn't working.

I stopped and took off the weights letting them slam into the ground. "Hey, your training isn't finished are you going to give up so easily. We almost had it that time. You were almost beyond your limits. Are you going to quite?" King Kai complained.

"No, I need someone to fight. That's the only way I'm going to surpass my limits. Every time we add more weight to my body, I adapt to it. I need to fight someone while being weighted down. If not, then I won't surpass my body." I yelled glaring at the kai. King Kai stood up for a moment then sighed and nodded his head.

"I've noticed your problem as well. Its impressive that your able to keep getting stronger despite how much weight we put on you. It scary really and self-destructive. If you can learn the Kaiohkan then your body should be able to handle the strain like no other. But you can't learn it without surpassing your body's limits. I can only think of one person who can help you." I nodded. "Hey before we do anything just know this is going to be painful. You're going to be weighted down under intense gravity and he will beat the crap out of you faster than you can react. You could die form this." King Kai said.

I nodded my head. Death was always a possibility, I needed this to grow stronger. To think a power built to increase a person's potential infinitely was a detriment to growing stronger. "King Kai let's do this." I placed the respawn near the tree.

Olibu appeared and the golden-haired man looked at me with scrutinous eyes. "King Kai is this man causing you trouble?" Olibu asked.

"I would say I've been training him off and on for three years and he hasn't broken his physical limits. He just keeps growing stronger physically. We need a jump start and that's where you come in Olibu. I'm going to weight him down and you're going to beat him up until he breaks his limits or equals you in strength." King Kai said.

"How could he equal me in strength physically? That should be impossible without ki." Olibu pointed out helpfully.

"I'm sort of a demi god. My body doesn't follow all the laws of nature. I can keep getting stronger but the matter to rebuild my muscles must come from somewhere. The materials I've needed have also changed. Most of my food is supplemented with mythril of all things. Along with silicon, heavy doses of calcium, and the dreams of virgin girls." Olibu narrowed his eyes before King Kai burst out laughing.

"That was a good one did you catch it. The dreams of children, I have to write that one down how ridiculous." King Kai said.

"Oh, it's a jest. My apologies your ki is well I've met demons with brighter ki." Olibu said. I nodded my forgiveness. Then shrugged my shoulders for my own apology. King Kai reached out his hand and I was decked out in a new set of much heavier weights. We stepped out of King Kai's drive way and prepared for a long fight.

I swung only to receive a mighty blow to my stomach. Even through my ki barrier I could feel my organs rupture. A second later a kick to my temple rattled my true body nearly killing me on the spot. MP was quickly spent to restore the damage as I made way to fight back. My concentration lapsed and my knee snapped under my weight. The bones in my ankle shattered under the flexing of my muscles before I began to heal them as well. My mind was sped up to max and it wasn't enough Olibu could clearly expend ki to keep himself going with no effect. He was used to adapting to new gravity and didn't have to focus on keeping his body together. This was the difference between a warrior who trained for a thousand years and a guy who trained for 4.

"I won't give up." I said gritting my teeth and popping my knee back into place. I punched forward hitting empty air. A pair of hands grabbed me, and I was taken up high only to receive a powerful throw sending me cratering towards the ground. My mind blanked and I smashed into the ground.

I picked myself out amazed that I wasn't dead. Slowly, I rose to my feet and he nodded. My ki was protecting my body without direction. I stood on shaky legs, but they weren't breaking under the strain.

I looked up at Olibu. "I can do this." I said. He nodded and landed across from me in a fighting stance.

We continued to fight and through the exchanges, I stopped focusing on my body except for healing. King Kai looked up from his magazine and I spotted a nod that was so quick it might have been a mirage. My arm and legs were getting lighter with every exchange. I couldn't afford to focus on my arms and legs and keeping their ligaments and muscles from breaking. Slowly I was gaining something I hadn't had before. Trust in my ki to keep my body together as I fought. My healing recovered my stamina and I kept fighting.

As the fight grew fierce, I let go of my control completely. My eyes were beginning to pick up on Olibu's movements. He wasn't a mere flash of light before a devastating blow now he was a blur. Of course, whenever I showed signs of matching him, he increased the pressure on me. His punches became heavier and I stopped noticing the weight on my muscles and began lifting it with ki.

"Are you getting it yet? This is how you fight not with the strength of your muscles but the strength of your spirit." Olibu shouted and delivered a powerful hay maker. My arms raised just in time to catch the blow, my bones cracked in the process.

The only drain on my focus was on healing my body. Yellow light flashed around my arms putting the bones back together. My breath was heavy, and my stamina was wearing thin, but I was growing stronger.

 **Ki Control has risen to 40**

He stepped up the tempo of our battle again and I matched it with ki powered blows. I could feel my power rise as we fought, my body was more than ready to house it. Our fight had become a dance. I overwhelmed by the initial assault then adapting to the new tempo as my power rose.

I adjusted to the tempo faster than normal after out last grapple. My power was closer to the one he was presenting and there was an opening. Instant transmission caught the fighter off guard, and I slammed my fist into his exposed chin. In reaction his power sky rocketed, and he caught me in the stomach shooting me across the planet. My body skidded across the ground bouncing hard against the ground before impacting the tree. Apples fell with the impact of bowling balls.

 **PL 1,850**

"Now, I think that's enough. You fought well and didn't surrender. I can tell you've surpassed the limit." Olibu said. He was right, I could feel it. There was more power in my body than ever before. I was certain that I wouldn't die from the pressures on my body.

Instead of replying I puked up a stream of blood and fell on my face. The tree still had an imprint of my head on its bark. Yellow light covered my hands as I slowly put my internal organs back together. This had to be the first time I've taken such a blow since I escaped HAIL.

"Thank you for your help. It would have taken much longer to break my limit without you." I pulled a bottle of mouth wash out of my inventory and gargled it.

"It must be convenient to have anything you could need close at hand. Is that a power from your demi god status?" Asked Olibu.

"Yea, and its my favorite power. I can hold all the boos, weapons, and food I want." He offered me a hand and I took it rising to my feet. Once again, I shed the weights letting them fall on the ground.

 **PL 2,500**

"Thank you, King Kai, and Olibu for helping me get past my limits, I won't forget this ever." I said. I exchanged the mouth wash with some liquor and swallowed half the bottle then offered some to Olibu who drank it happily.

"Don't give him boos Jack or he won't stop pestering me about when you'll be back. By the way did you ever investigate that saiyan?" King Kai asked.

"A Saiyan, they are fierce warriors, is one on earth?" Olibu asked.

"Yes, I've investigated him and there is one on earth." They both looked at me to go on. Knowing I had their attention I continued. "He isn't a threat to anyone. He hit his head and lost all memories of his mission to destroy earth's population. There is still the problem with his tail and he's already went on one rampage. But now his caretaker makes sure he stays inside during the full moon. He's been raised to be a kind boy and I want to leave him to it. If there is a change, I will intervene." I said casually. Even drinking had become comfortable in high gravity. Ki was amazing.

"Well if he isn't causing any trouble then I can't see any reason for you to intervene." King Kai said.

"Yes, it's best to let him grow up in a safe happy environment. I'm sure he will make a great warrior for the earth." Olibu said before taking a long drink of the liquor.

"Well by you leave King Kai I have a night club to run and an accountant to talk to." I said with a nod to them both.

"Don't be a stranger come back and I'll whip you into shape yet. I can already feel you ki lightening with every session." King Kai said. I smiled politely and shook Olibu's hand.

"Come and we'll drink again." I nodded and searched for my accountant's Ki. In a flash I was gone from other world and in the office of my subordinate.

King Kai's world in other world is a bright place surrounding by shining yellow clouds and a happy atmosphere. In contrast the office of Tod my vampire accountant was a bleak place surrounded by four grey walls. The oppressive atmosphere of computer keys clacking, and number crunching was somewhat depressing.

I took a seat in front of the desk and waited for the vampire to notice me. On the wall was a picture of a little girl, woman, and a man whose face was torn out. The man clearly wasn't my accountant. I stood there long enough to hear a cough from Tod.

Turning to the man, I noticed his expression. "My Lord, if you are curious, I can shed some light on that photograph." I nodded and pulled out a seat for myself.

"I was once in love with a woman. At the time I was a rather wealthy my parents were engineers and they left me considerable wealth when they passed. I had something of an empire of small business I started with my inheritance. Then I met her. Krystal like that Champaign. A blonde-haired beauty who wanted everything I had. That child in the picture she belonged to the man. Can you guess how our relationship went?" Tod asked.

I looked Tod up and down. He was a muscular man with high cheek bones and a full head of black hair. Not necessarily a chad but no slouch either. If he was a wealthy as he claimed what happened.

"I was sick. Cancer the same kind that took my parents. It was much more aggressive in me. My wife didn't want her children inheriting my flaws. So, she found a man and told me she was pregnant with our child. I wanted to live to see it grow. But my life was quickly running out. Then I met Margrett after tons of chemo, surgery, and mystical practitioners. I burned through more money than most men see in a ten life times. Margret found me and by her fangs and blood I was reborn. Did you know it takes three days to change? In that time, we seem to be dead. But we can hear everything." Tod said. I was on the edge of my chair listening intently. Tod had been boring before but now he had my full attention.

"What did you hear?" I asked. I had to know how this story ended.

"She told me everything. Krystal was proud she found the perfect mark. She planned to move her boyfriend in my house and fuck him in my bed every night. She bragged about how her daughter would never want for anything. Her daughter would live like a queen. I couldn't stand for that. Once I had risen again and fed for the first-time revenge was all I could think about. As a vampire hurting children wasn't an issue. Margret on the other hand wouldn't allow it. Instead I took a picture and kept it to remember who stole my parents fortune and my chance to have a living descendent." Tod said.

"Why didn't you go to the sperm bank to leave some DNA behind? Someone might have seen your picture and then seen the cancer right." I said shaking my head. By all accounts Tod looked like a chill guy but there was an under current of bitterness close to my own heart.

"I did just that. My sperm is defective. They can't latch on to an egg or pierce the ovum." Tod said and went quiet.

I clapped my hands. "Well that sucks man it really does. How is the night club coming along? Tax season hit us hard last year what is this year looking like?" I asked.

He straitened up almost relieved to be on a different subject. "We haven't the money yet to throw into any charities to lower out taxes. We are growing Margret has found a new building in West City and with your help we can fully expand there. Nicky Town has also shown promise for expansion."

I nodded. "We will speak further on the subject during the next board meeting. Has Margret chosen any new candidates for turning? If we expand, we will need more vampires to run the night club. Maybe we should find some more girls in their late teens to turn. They make the best dancers I hear." I said.

"Vampirism turns back the clock as best it can, but I'll have the scout team find the youngest and best-looking girls for west city. There is a problem. I keep counting and recounting but no matter how many times I go through the numbers we are missing 5k. All the registers have been cleared. But we are still missing five grand." Tod said.

"So where is the money going. If the bartenders aren't stealing from us, then who is. The strippers keep most of their tips, but we can't really determine how much they gain through backroom deals."

"It isn't that we can't count their back-room deals. The money was lost at the bank. It was during a robbery I believe." I rubbed my face feeling my irritation rear its ugly head.

"So, you were just fucking with me." My hand raised sparking with pent up energy. I was a second away from smearing my accountant. When Misha rushed in covered in blood. She placed a suitcase on the desk scattering various papers.

"I got it back with interest." Misha said and I lowered my hand.

"Sorry my lord but we needed to stall you long enough to get rid of the problem." The vampire said looking relieved.

"So, there isn't a problem anymore. Misha tracked down the guys who stole from us and cleaned them out." I nodded and left the office.

I stepped out of the nightclub just as the sun went down. It was a full moon tonight. Something was in the air destiny perhaps. Tonight, would be the night Goku slayed Gohan and after that dragon ball would begin. I could admit I had a bit of a hard on for Bulma. Thoughts of the kinky things I would do to her swirled through my mind. I decided to wait until the dragon was summoned.

Still I vanished with instant transmission to appear near Goku as he began to transform. I hid my power level and went into sneak mode. I leapt on a cliff face and watched the show begin. Goku roared and Gohan began his desperate fight against the great ape. Goku roared and opened his mouth to deliver a powerful ki blast destroying parts of the forest.

Gohan didn't fight to kill. "Goku come here follow me, don't you recognize your grandpa." The answer to that was no. A big fat monkey foot slammed down on Gohan knocking him through several trees before he hit the side of a cliff with a loud crack.

Goku raised his arms up and roared. The fight went on with Gohan fighting to keep the giant Oozaru's attention while Goku rampaged and attacked uncaring for the old man. Eventually, the old man ran out of stamina and could barely move. With a final stomp Goku killed the old man before continuing his rampage.

I looked around seeing that the nearest city was hundreds of miles away. At the great ape's pace, he wouldn't reach it before the next day. Grandpa Gohan's death was pointless as I thought. Goku could have wished the old man back if they gathered the dragon balls in time. One year was too late according to the current rules.

Truthfully, I didn't know what to expect when seeing goku transform. He wasn't very powerful and that was true until the start of Z. There was something I was after. I approached Goku and stabbed a needle in the Great Ape's back. I pulled the plunger getting a full syringe of S cell rich blood. The oozaru roared and lashed out but I was already gone. Instant transmission was incredibly useful.

I appeared next to Gregor my head scientist. Well he was a doctor with a doctorate in biology and a medical doctor who specialized in general medicine. Even since he came back to life, he started expanding his learning. I looked up from his reading and note scribbling. I handed him the syringe full of saiyan blood.

"I want you to find a way to harvest the S cells within the blood. They are the key to gaining incredible power." I said. The zombie doctor looked at me confused then nodded his head.

"I'll see that it done, but I'm no genius what you ask of me is something I would need a team of scientists and researchers for." I nodded my head and planned to go after a few deceased doctors and researchers around the world. An undead research team was damn useful. Dead Thrall was the best spell ever.

My thoughts left furthering my gains and moved on to the next item on my list demons summoning.

 **Conjuration 100**

To be honest even mastered it wasn't he limit to conjuration. I could tell it could go even further. For now, I needed to find a way to summon demons without losing my soul in the process. That achievement needed a careful hand and a lot of rune work. Binding demons would be difficult especially if I go after some of the stronger ones.


	7. Chapter 7

The clouds darkened around the lookout. Slowly they moved in front of the sun drowning the world in darkness. Slowly it began to rain. Kami remained standing on the edge of the lookout. The cold shower soaked him to his old bones. He had been here for hundreds of years and defeated many evils. Even his twisted twin King Piccolo hadn't been so evil as the presence causing havoc on the earth.

The storm mirrored Kami's mood perfectly. His antennae focused his senses to a godly level allowing him to monitor the world. He knew when his new foe reappeared from other world. No dragon balls were gathered leading Kami to believe his foe wasn't dead. Somehow, he survived his body's destruction. No that is incorrect this new evil had evolved and festered at a new level.

Kami could sense the changes in his people. As earth's guardian it was his duty to protect the people of earth. His foe wasn't overtly killing people or destroying cities. No, that was the action perpetrated by a lesser evil. This was something altogether twisted. He used business and law to spread his evil. Places of entertainment appeared in all the major cities selling sexual entertainment to the masses.

"Mr. Popo, I have made my decision." Kami said before looking at the black genie.

"What are you going to do Master Kami?" Mr. Popo asked.

Kami hesitated for a moment his thoughts went to his own weakness. He was old much older than his appearance suggested. How much time did he have left one maybe two centuries? Even if he trained his returns wouldn't be what they once were. His foe continued to gain power steadily at a pace he couldn't match. There were no fighters like Olibu anymore. Time was against him. He needed more time.

"I'm going to gather the dragon balls Mr. Popo. Look after the look out while I'm gone." Kami said and flew off the look out. He knew where one dragon ball was. The four-star ball was in the possession of Gohan a martial artist. He knew because the man often prayed to him.

An elevator slowly descended hundreds of floors. Ghosts screamed and people ran across the multitude of floors. It was a song and dance I have heard many times over the years. Misha tapped her clipboard as we descended.

I had become impressed with the way Misha did things. When I needed something done, she did it. In my opinion I couldn't ask for a better minion. I promoted her to my personal assistant and gave her mod privileges and a full percent of the dimension's income. Currently she made just as much ki as Margret and Tod. Both of who were necessary for the running of our front.

"Misha tell me about the safe zone how many have taken up residence?" I asked her and she pulled out a folder and turned a few pages.

"The safe zone currently houses a population of 500 people some have begun reading over the training manuals you've generously dropped for them. They have begun exploring the danger zone of the fallen city around the safe zone and collecting food and other drops. Those who make it are quickly informed of their new world order. By the supplanted employees." Misha said and pushed her glasses up.

"Misha when did you start wearing glasses? I thought all vampires had excellent vision." I asked.

"I thought they were a mandatory accessory for all assistants. Along with the black dress that only goes half way down my thigh. I've even put my hair back in the classic pony tail all assistants use. Has there been a change in dress code recently?" Misha asked.

"No, I enjoy the way your dressed. How are the moderators handling the new drop setting? As our employees grow stronger, they should be able to handle the load better with ki." I said. Misha perked up returning to her business persona.

"We have decreased the moderators on staff for drop rate control. The office is predicted to downsize to only ten staff by the end of the year. Suggestions of adding the S cell vaccine once it is complete have been thrown around. The final decision is yours my lord." I nodded and waited.

"How much longer before we reach our destination?" I asked her.

"Forty-Five minutes." She said. I cursed. Why didn't I just use instant transmission? Well the answer to that was obvious. The ki sensitive tools in the labs below could go haywire if I suddenly appeared. It could throw experiments off and cause delays that I couldn't afford. There had to be something I could do with my time.

"Misha how did you become a vampire?" I said.

"I was a gold digger who messed with the wrong man. He used me and threw me away. You see I cucked him because he had horrible genes. At age 20 he was balding, he had arthritis in both of his hands, and his teeth weren't right. The mans was a mess but very wealthy. So, I found a man who had similar features and fucked him each time I had a child my husband was over joyed. It wasn't until my third child that my husband grew suspicious. My third son looked like my boy toy's father a man that my husband happened to know." She took a breath and I stared at the clock in the elevator.

"My husband slit my throat and dropped me in a river my blood had a very strong scent. It was very attractive to my kind. At first, I was given just enough blood to heal so my maker could feed on me more. My throat was healed but I was nothing more than a blood bag. I waited until my maker went to sleep and bound him in silver. Then I drained his blood into blood bags." A cruel smile covered her face. Her red lip stick made her smile pop.

"I drained away my own blood and replaced it with his. It took all my maker's power and when I awoke as a vampire I was as strong as my maker. The rest is history. I killed my husband after using glamour to make him put my children in his will of course. By that time, he had already thrown my children into an orphanage. I tried to stay with my children at first, but they had the same delicious blood as my own. I was forced to leave. Then I found Margret and joined her coven." Misha said.

The story only took five minutes to tell. My hand shook in rage before I looked Misha over. She was tall pale skinned and beautiful. Vampirism had turned her into a beauty without compare. There wasn't a camera in the elevator. I looked over a Misha and gave her a look. I hadn't had sex since coming to this world and I was 17 now. More than old enough to have sex.

"Misha, I need you." I said and stepped closer.

Minutes before the elevator touched down, I pulled out. Her tight pink hole clenched before she slid her panties back over herself and pulled down her skirt. My body shivered and quaked from my first orgasm in forever. Even in hell, I couldn't get laid properly with the threat of betrayal hanging over my head.

I pulled my jeans back up and returned to my side of the elevator as the doors opened.

The lab was a mix of terrifying monstrosities held only by enchanted iron chains. Every monster here was once a human. I approached one. It was a young woman with thick oozaru canines and red glowing eyes. She gasped at me with foam pouring out of her mouth. A long monkey tail struck out like a viper as she tried to attack me. Some had different shades of fur. Red, gold, black, brown, and white covered the bodies of the failed attempts at bounding S cells to humans. This was progress if I ever saw it.

Pride arose in my chest at seeing hundreds of researches moving about doing their daily duties grinding away at the secrets behind S cells. My head researcher ordered everyone about. He moved and gave commands. Some of the stronger vampires took the monsters and moved them to the abandoned city. The runes on their collars would prevent them from entering the safe zone for now.

When they finally noticed me, the researchers stopped what they were doing and stood at attention. I nodded and they returned to their tasks.

Gregor approached me his large bony body fitted with armor and covered by a lab coat. He had 4 percent of the surplus given by our dimension. To further his ambitions, he devoted much of his time to raising his power level further. It had been easy for him to surpass the mortal limit since he had no muscle to speak of. His strength was static until you took ki into consideration.

 **Gregor PL 2,300**

I nodded my head at the vast increase in power he had since last time. All my employees knew the basics of ki manipulation, flight, and energy sensing. They had the privilege of constant passive gains along with training. We ran a dimension with the purpose of gaining as much power as we could and distributing it like any company. I held this company together with fear, conjuration, and rules. If anyone stepped out of line or broke the rules, then I executed them with extreme prejudice.

The rules were simple.

 **Rule #1 Don't talk about the dimension outside the dimension.**

 **Rule #2 Don't talk about the dimension outside the dimension**

 **Rule #3 Always let captured humans escape to the safe zone unless ordered otherwise.**

 **Rule #4 Obey your superiors**

 **Rule #5 Don't attract negative attention to the front businesses.**

These were simple rules to follow some were a bit redundant but that's because of how serious they were. I wasn't in any shape to take on fighters sent by the Kais. Olibu was stronger than Super Perfect Cell. He could kill Super Perfect Cell in a single blow. Pikon was even stronger but since this was north galaxy. Technically it was more like the northern cluster of galaxies but whatever. It would be Olibu who was sent to rein me in. While I remained under the radar only Kami was an issue.

For now, I could still use instant transmission to say high to King Kai anytime I wanted to. I could train with Olibu and make gains and I could perfect my ki control. The second I start stealing whole populations my goose was cooked.

"My Lord are you listening?" I shook my head and focused back on Gregor. "I was saying that we have made a break through. By injecting the S cells during a full moon, we have determined they can be stabilized when Blutz waves no longer effect the target." I nodded my head.

"Is there a change in the S cells after they've stabilized?" I asked.

"Yes, they seem to change their very nature and the host become less prone to mutation. Our latest trial run has shown some promise." Gregor said. I looked through a one-way shatter proof mirror at a teenage girl. Janis was sitting in her cell glaring at the mirror. A long monkey tail wrapped around her waist. She wore a hospital gown and glared at the mirror.

 **Janis PL 45**

"Janis why have you captured her for experimentation. She was my friend why wasn't I told about this?" I asked Misha.

"You had a falling out and we paid her off to stay away. She went to the night club and asked to see you. Unfortunately, Mr. Right the admin decided that she had a different use. He took her hear and she signed her life away. We have the legal documents here she is now property of our organization. She has been given a thousandth of a percent of the surplus ki but no mod privileges." Misha said. I nodded.

"Is she stable how well has she bounded with the S cells?" I asked. For a moment, I felt nervous for her. Janis had been a friend. I saved her from this place when Right was just a ghost of a Janitor keeping this dimension barely running. I stopped talking to her in hope she would stay away. I wasn't good for her. I hated the rule of the Kais but if anyone deserved heaven it was the girl I dragged through this hell. She was probably mentally scarred by what she saw when she traveled with me.

She looked like a saiyan instead of the girl I knew. Her eye brows were darkened giving her an intense glare. She held herself with more pride than she ever had as a 13-year-old girl. That was to be expected. In a sense she had been mutated by the S cells and her very DNA was different now.

"She is stable perhaps the first success. From what we can tell she is a natural at ki control and every time she fights, she grows a little stronger. Test have shown that when she is hurt to the point of death, she will recover stronger than before. She went from a human with a power level of 9 to a power level of 45. Tests show that she will continue to grow. The S cells in her body have been harvested and we are using them for further experiments." I nodded my head. S cell harvesting wasn't difficult and the S cells in her body more than likely already replaced themselves. They are powerful and quick to reproduce. Cell degradation doesn't affect them like it does normal cells.

"Keep monitoring her, send her into more battles to test her further. I want a medical team on standby with health potions should she get injured. We need to test her harshly if we want to see results." I said hardening my heart before turning away. Everything was fine. I needed Saiyan DNA for myself if I was to ascend beyond my current limits.

 **Jack PL 4,500**

Kami lands near an old house to see the four-star ball glowing on a blue cushion. It seemed wrong to just take it, but he did create it. "Hey what are you doing in my house. That's my grandpa get out." Kami turned to see a young body with spiky black hair wearing a blue gi with a white belt tied. The boy had a peculiar monkey tail that reminded him of an old story he read. Son Wukong's journey to the west if memory serves.

The ball glowed once again signaling the proximity of another ball near it. "You must be Goku, Gohan has told me a lot about you." Kami said.

The boy foolishly dropped his guard out of a fighting stance. "You knew my grandpa." Goku said with a cheerful smile. It was enough to melt Kami's ancient heart.

"Where is your grandfather Goku, he hasn't prayed in a very long time?" Kami asked. Goku didn't seem to catch his words but the downward look the boy gave said it all.

"He died and the ball is all I have left of him." Goku said. It pulled at Kami's heart strings. He had seen many atrocities in his time on this earth and as earth's guardian. But unlike those times Kami felt that he could do something here. Goku needed direction instead of remaining her out in the middle of nowhere. He nodded when his idea took root.

"Goku do you know anything about martial arts?" Kami asked the boy.

"Yea, you bet my grandpa taught me and I'm pretty strong." Goku said. Kami vanished from the boy's sight and appeared behind him. The boy looked around but couldn't detect him.

"I'm right behind you." Kami said before flying upward high in the air. The boy turned around but couldn't find him. He never thought to look up. Kami had enough fun and hovered down before clearing his throat.

"Wow how did you do that?" Goku asked.

"Training and time have given me many chances to gather techniques and hone my skills. I'm searching for the dragon balls to make a wish that will help the earth. I want you to come with me, you will become my student and perhaps the next guardian of earth." Kami said and the boy's eyes practically sparkled.

Kami picked up the dragon ball and handed it to the boy. "Hold on to this we must gather the others so I can make my wish." Just as Goku grabbed ahold of the ball and cheered before leaping forward a speeder smashed into the boy. The girl leapt out and shot a gun hitting Goku in the face. She quickly turned the gun on him, and he wave his hand crushing the gun with telekinesis.

"Ow that really hurt what did you do that for?" Goku yelled and Kami sighed this was going to be a long discussion.

"Hey, I'm after the dragon balls I know you have one so hand it over. And I will pay you for it." The girl said. She then took one look at Kami and shrieked. He amended his former thought, this would be one long conversion indeed.

"So, you're the earth's guardian who made the dragon balls and you are collecting them because there is this evil guy and you need your youth back to fight him. Do I have the right of it so far?" Bulma asked. Kami nodded to the blue haired girl.

"This evil has begun spreading through business and abductions. He's gathered an oligarchy of powerful warriors to his side and we must do the same if we have any hope of winning." Kami said.

"Can't we just wish them away or something?" Bulma asked. Kami shook his head.

"There are limits of what the dragon can and can not do. For instance, the dragon can bring someone back to life but only if they have only been dead under a year and have not died of natural causes. He can't kill anyone stronger than me or use his magic on a foe he doesn't understand." Kami explained. Bulma nodded her head.

"Could the dragon grant me the perfect boyfriend?" Bulma asked. Kami sweat dropped but shook his head.

"The dragon would supply you with the perfect boyfriend according to whatever qualities the dragon deems to make the boy in question perfect. He would not be perfectly matched to you." Kami said. Bulma let out a sigh.

"Well I guess saving the earth isn't a bad reason to gather the dragon balls." Bulma said.

"Yea let's go on an adventure." Goku yelled. Kami smiled genuinely at Goku's energy.

Thousands of books lay scattered around a massive desk. Many were opened their pages devoured and noted. Citations were taken and information was contested as varying ideas were pinned against one another on which demon was the best. What designs allowed for the most efficient demon summoning with the least interference from the kais.

I had one solution to the problem of interference. I was a whole dimension separated from the living dimension and the realm of the kais. This separation would put me out of their protection as well. Any demons too powerful for me to control would rip through this place and escape to the living universe. I would die and appear at my last spawn point. King Kais planet and then there would be questions.

I wasn't ashamed to admit I was nervous. This was demon summoning one of the blackest arts known to man. From here on out, I would earn my dark ki and perhaps gain a powerful follower. Back to the selection.

Pure succubi were out of the question. They were powerful, seductive, and held absolutely no loyalty to their summoners. Not that any demon held any loyalty to their summoners but succubi were hard to deal with. Anything that could eat a soul with its cunt was out of the question. Then there was a rage demon. These creatures weren't controlled as much as directed. That left me with a ton of problems. I had nothing to direct one towards, so it was useless.

The first summoning was important. It told the demon community that you where here and looking for demons to do you bidding. Some traded mana for rare items that only demons could obtain. Then there were demons like Mira and Fu. They had S cells and were powerful beyond comprehensions. They were practically gods themselves. There there was Dimegra, Debora, and Towa, they are the only demons I know of. There are of course devils who originated in HAIL, but they aren't demons.

I was a little nervous. The number of demons I could summon where quite vast. The demon realm was an entire universe on to itself. There were hundreds of thousands of demon species. So, I chose something a little basic that could turn out to be a powerful demon. Imps were young demons' wild cards really. Depending on how strong they are before they reach a certain age, they can turn into nearly any demon. They are clever cunning and at times ruthless. They are often newborn with the knowledge of speech and little understanding of the world. To put it simply, I'm going to summon an imp and then train it like a pokémon.

Inspiring loyalty wasn't really my strong suit. Never the less I quickly got my ritual circle together and placed the needed runes. Just by summoning using my ritual me summon would be stronger. Thanks to my mastered conjuration, my summon wouldn't cost much mana. I made sure to remain alone for the summoning. Taking a knife, I cut my palm and spilled my blood in a goblet in the middle of a circle. Then I took a bag of virgin priestess blood. Something that is easier to find thanks to the blood bank. I poured the priestess blood in the circle and began to force my mana into the circle.

Then the circle turned blue. That wasn't supposed to happen. The candles that covered the circle melted down to puddles of wax. Time seemed to freeze as the mana drained out of me and the process went into automatic mode. I ran to the reference books and looked through checking my work. Then I looked at the circle and realized it was backwards. Somehow, I made a horrible mistake.

Out of the circle a red haired light pink skinned demon appeared with a blushing face. "I am Xu the great succubi if pleasure is your desire then I shall give it to you." Her blush turned her face nearly the same color as her hair.

I coughed getting her attention. Seeing me made her blush further. "I'm sorry miss but I got the ritual backwards. I was trying to summon an imp." I said.

Xu looked up before running at me. She impacted like a bullet train. To keep from falling I back peddled until I fell in a chair with her in my lap. She looked down and blushed again as she raised her breasts up and forced my face between them.

I spluttered as she let out a sigh. "Sorry I can't get in the mood when I'm looked at. Summoner ask for any pleasure and its yours." She said with a cute giggle.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. I messed up the ritual. I was trying to summon an imp not a succubi." I said through her muffling tits.

"Oh, well I can't go back until your dead. That's how this ritual works." Xu said.

"I'm immortal." I said in a dead panned voice.

Her mouth opened and as my words dawned on her.

 **Author's note**

 **If you like it or hated it let me know with a review**


	8. Chapter 8

Xu's face is a mix of horror and disbelief. The triangular end of her tail twitches back in forth as her eyebrows raise and lower. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words escaped her. She was in shock and she knew it. The human sat in his chair smugly looking her in the eyes. His blue eyes were pools deep as the ocean and his expression bored. She could sense his ki was even darker than her own a fact that made her shudder. What atrocities could a human commit that would make them darker than one of her kind? Then there was his aura a twisted mix of ki and magic equally fierce and ready to strike like a lightning bolt. Even through the sulfur infused smell from her summoning she could smell ozone on him. A glance at the table earlier told her he was a practitioner and not a novice. This hole realm screamed of his touch. Did he make it? That was a feat worthy of a god but no he wasn't the one who made it, but he controlled it. Did that make him a conqueror? Then there was the emotionless intensity in her summoner's eyes. Though he smiled with amusement it was only a façade. Her master felt nothing but a sense of regret and further back she could feel a smoldering hate. It had been quieted down almost forgotten about but at the slightest tampering it could rage once more. Then there was his ki. It was pathetically weak. That wasn't unheard of for a wizard. They often spent so much time researching spells and rituals that they had no time to train in martial arts. Her master seems to have chosen to train in martial arts somewhat.

A tap on her behind made her weary. Her master's amusement was gone used up as she studied him. "I apologize Xu but I'm in no mood for a lap dance right now. Get up so we can get down to business." She felt offended at his impudence. She was a succubus a high demon only second in the lustful arts to an Omnibus and the dreaded Taurbus. What was he to her whiles?

She felt his fingers poke between her breast and a powerful build of of energy. Xu had forgotten that he was the master of this realm and an emotionless killing machine or rage monster.

With those thoughts in mind she quickly picked herself up and move out of his lap. Sparks continued to build at the tips of his fingers for a moment before they settled down. His eyes never seemed to relax.

"You said you were immortal master may I ask how you acquired such a status?" Xu asked. He looked at her for a moment then shook his head.

"It doesn't matter how. I understand there are ways to further increase our bond am I correct." Xu walked over to the massive table covered in tomes in various languages. This collection of archaic knowledge was extensive. It might have taken millions of years of trial and effort for each tome to come about. Certainly, some of the tomes must clash. Rules change every millennium or so in the demon realm. Some of these books were severely outdated. She wouldn't inform her master of such details. Though would it matter if he was truly immortal.

"I don't know what you're talking about. The only way to get to know me better is through experience. What would you have us do to strengthen our bond? Would you take my maiden head to get to know me?" Xu wasn't a very old succubus she was actually very young only in her 30s and still a virgin. A great shame as a succubus. By his scent she could tell her master wasn't a virgin as well.

"I had thought a hunt would help us break the ice. There are many powerful monsters in hell. I could take us there and we could kill a few." Her master said with predatory eyes. He looked at her with eyes that desired bloodshed. A smile crossed her face. What demon didn't like a bit of carnage?

Celeda stood before the last place she thought she would ever approach. A tower so large it dwarfed everything around it jutted from the ground and meeting the clouds. Where the tower touched the clouds turned dark. This was the Tower of Redemption. It was here that she could leave hell behind and seek her place among the Kai's warriors. If one makes it through the tower it is said they would have shed their sins and earned a place among the great warriors. She was tired of being killed and dying to the claws of hell's beasts. It was better to serve the Kais than to have their ire. She wrapped her tail around her waist and approached the Gates of Eternity.

These Gates were made of black obsidian and depicted the battles between the angels and the original devils. At the top of the gate was Xeno who slew the great devil with his great power. The devils since then had become servants of the Kais and only fought to keep sinners in hell. There were no great devils any longer.

She approached the gate feeling her heart pounding. Doubts flooded her mind as she reached out to touch the gate. Celeda took hold of her pride. She was a saiyan she could do this they were the strongest race. Even Jack had to use cowardly magic because he was too weak to fight them fairly. Freeza wiped them out because he feared the super saiyan of legend. Maybe climbing this tower would reveal to her the secrets of the super saiyan. If answers were anywhere it would be here.

The gates slowly opened revealing a dark interior her breath hitched as she looked in seeing nothing but empty space. Steeling herself he walked into the tower to face herself.

Kami harrumphed at Goku's actions once again their progress was slowed due to his need to help every individual, they crossed paths with. On the boy's back was a sea turtle that wondered inland. As guardian of earth Kami was tempted to let nature take its course but remained silent. When a cat man with a battle axe came wanting to eat the turtle Kami blew him apart with eye beams. Bulma seemed to get a little shaky after that.

"Thank you so much for bringing me to the sea. I will ask my master to come here and give you a reward." Turtle said before leaping into the ocean and swimming away. He looked over at Bulma who flinched.

"Bulma could you check the radar. If we are to wait here, then we might as well know the direction of the next dragon ball." Kami said calmly. Bulma nodded quickly and pointed in the direction turtle swam off to. Before gasping.

"Its moving and coming this way." Bulma shouted and Kami prepared himself for a fight if it came to that. There was little choice but to take on whatever individual had the dragon ball. Time was short and he could sense the world's darkness growing even more.

A bald man on a spinning turtle with a high-power level stepped out on the shore. "Hello there, are you the three that helped out my friend turtle. My name is Roshi good to meet you." He said and looked at Kami. "If there is anything, I could reward you with I will give it to you."

"How about that dragon ball around your neck?" Kami said.

"Did he help you turtle?" Roshi asked.

"Yes, he did master he blasted all the bad guys while the boy Goku carried me." Turtle said. Roshi nodded and tossed Kami the dragon ball.

"As for you how about this flying nimbus." Roshi shouted before Kami raised a hand to stop him.

"I plan to teach Goku how to fly soon. If he comes to rely on the nimbus cloud it could stunt his development." Kami said.

"Wow I can learn how to fly Master Kami?" Goku asked.

"Indeed, but we will need to step up your training. Here." Kami said and created a set of weights on Goku. "Wear these and fight in them they will ensure your strength increases faster. Never take them off unless it is life threatening. When they become light return to me, and I'll give you a new set." Kami stated.

"It seems we have a similar training method." Roshi said with a chuckle. "Well Goku is always welcome to come train with me after he finishes your training. Though I doubt mine will compare with the Guardian of Earth's." Roshi said.

With that Roshi left and Kami let out a sigh as another dragon ball was found.

With a pop the wall of yellow clouds covered the sky and the air become unbearably thin. Powerful sand storms raged across the desert while sinners tried to survive for just a little while longer. Monsters raged within the storm. Swarms of locust chimera flew picking off lone warriors who were normally far beyond them in power. Sand worms the size of blue whales grappled with sinner who thought they were safe in caves or behind rocks. Saiyans battled against the monsters blasting them and flying around. The war between the monsters of hell and the saiyans continued. I watched on feeling old anger rising and falling. Celeda wasn't here. My senses swept over the desert finding her ki signature missing.

Lightning cloak wrapped around my body draining my mana and stamina in equal parts. Xu stood at the ready. This wasn't what I wanted. It was spring, how was I to know that the monsters had bred and increased their numbers. This was my chance to greatly increase my level and gather far more perks.

"Wow we just met and already you want to become war buddies. I'm touched but what's the game plan or do you expect to win this fight just the two of us." Xu said. I snorted and grinned at her.

"What are you talking about this isn't a war this is an extermination. We are high enough to wreck them long before they have a chance to respond." My hands clenched as I prepared chain lightning with both hands.

I saw Bardock among the saiyans fighting off the monsters. Most still relied upon scouters to detect power levels. Xu had a power level of 15,000. I had no idea if that was her max or not. My eyes fixed on the battle. The saiyans were formed of teams of five. They weren't a true army but more than enough for taking down whole worlds. Most civilized planets had weak denizens. Goku had a power level of 2 when he was sent off. That was half of the power of a full-grown adult.

If not for Roshi and Kami and the like Goku wouldn't have had any trouble taking down the population of earth. A troubling thought. Earth's population remained through a lucky bump on the head instead of merit.

I've always been on the side of humanity strangely enough. Even as I break the rules and seek out new means of power. I have invested in humanities future. Once the S cell research is complete, I will slowly dispense it through Parsley city. The same with namekian and Freeza race. Once I find a way to bend their genetics for humanity, I will do so. Even summoning Xu was for making humanity better. I needed a demon in my corner when it was time to face the Kais.

If I didn't continue to raise my power someone would kill me eventually. My hands burst forth and chain lightning lashed out through the swarm of locust. As the locusts fell more replaced them and soon, they focused on me. "Xu keep the Saiyans off my back as I deal with the monsters. You can handle that can't you?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes before powering up to throw back a volley of ki blasts from the saiyan army.

Blue lightning scorched the army of locust.

 **Destruction has risen to 70**

 **Host lv20**

 **4 perk points**

 **7 SPECIAL points**

Perks selected

 **Rein of Lightning: 0.001% ki stolen from enemies killed through shock damage.**

 **Conductor's Body: -50% cost for shock spells.**

 **Dragon Slayer: Shock damage deals 2x against dragons**

 **Blade Mage: Conduct magic through weaponry +50% magic damage +100% mana cost.**

I could feel it the power rushing through me. Ki unlike any I've received before flowed through me threatening to overwhelm me. I killed perhaps 100,000,000 locusts none of them had a power level above 500. In total my own PL went up by 2000.

But to receive such an increase in power so easily was exciting. My chain lightning slowly died down as the population of locusts were no more.

 **Host lv30**

 **5 Perk Points**

 **17 SPECIAL Points**

This was what it was all about. I left and grinded away at my own power level. Now that I'm back in hell I could use my new power level to truly take advantage of my system. Out of my inventory a blade made of mythril appeared in my hand. My ki went to it forming a protective barrier around the weapon. I turned to the saiyans and Xu. The saiyan army was gone except for the strongest members. I tossed my sword piercing through the nearest saiyan. Telekinesis pulled it back to my hand as the saiyan opened his mouth in surprise before falling.

"I can't believe you would show your face here again. Jack you are an enemy of the saiyan army, and I will bring your head to my king. We will line the fucking palace with your heads on spikes." Bardock yelled.

"I saw your son Bardock. You know Kakorrot, he goes by Goku now. He hit his head and forgot everything about the saiyan race. Last I heard his caretaker died and he's living alone in the woods now." Bardock lost it and flew out of formation only for a pink beam from Xu to nearly take his head off. He dodged the attack like he knew it was coming and I prepared to destroy him. My lightning cloak returned as he ducked under my first swing and punched me in the jaw. I went hurtling towards a nearby cliff shattering it.

Dirt, rock, and a few chunks of precious materials fell as I stumbled back to my feet.

Chain lightning sparked around my sword as is used instant transmission to appear behind Bardock for a backstab. He flew up and blasted me mid stab. I swatted the blast away with the flat of my blade before increasing the pressure. Bardock could still see the future. That was a given. Every slash I made was dodged and I had to move away from a powerful blast.

I was slower but only by a hair. His power level was somewhere near 15k while mine was 11k. He was much stronger, but my sword was around 40k. The lightning augmented it along with the other perks. If not for his future sight this fight would be over. The Saiyan army was done for. Xu had begun slaying them in earnest after Bardock left.

Bardock must have been using his future sight to position his forces. Now that he couldn't martial them the fight was over for them. As for Bardock. A swift kick tor into my gut just as my lightning cloak wore off. I recast it and the battle continued. Bardock was getting tired.

He was breathing hard and moving slower. While I was still more than fresh. I leapt away as he tried to deliver a killing blow to the side of my face. Bardock followed up with a flurry of ki blasts. It was getting sad. I had given up on claiming the win with brute force. Every move I made was to force Bardock to use more ki.

Then just as I prepared to attack Bardock's eyes widened. He gritted his teeth and charged. Energy gathered in his hands as he prepared to finish this with everything he had. A grin spread across my face. Bardock had seen his own loss. Lightning bolt gathered in my hand. An expert ranked spell.

When his blast launched mine met his piercing through his attack and striking him on the chest. Then I teleported above him my sword already in a downward position. His eyes were wide when my sword cut through his skull spilling brain matter charring blood and ripping through him. I ripped my sword out and kicked his corpse down. Xu had finished with the Saiyan army and it was time to go. This fight had already had a conclusion long ago.

Still winning against a stronger more experienced opponent had been fun. The fact that I only won with superior stamina did rankle me a bit.

"So, what was the point in that?" She asked.

"Mercy please I don't want to fight anymore." A saiyan said. He was one of the saiyan warriors that fought against the locusts.

I remembered the accusation of rape. I remembered how I was shunned and skinned alive. The pain returned fresh in my mind. I remembered what this place did to me. Sharks fought over my body as they devoured me repeatedly. They ripped me apart and spilled my guts in the water. The saiyans could have helped me they could have easily killed the sharks. Instead I was left to suffer by them as surely as the Kais.

Whatever part of me that still held some form of human decency made its voice known in Xu of all people. "Why not let him go. He's just one guy we've killed enough. This wasn't about revenge was it." I looked at the demon like she was nuts.

Most of my rage had been in the lightning bolts I hurled at Bardock. This guy wasn't my enemy not really. He was just some guy.

"Come here Xu we're leaving." I said. With that we vanished from hell leaving the saiyan to whatever fate the world chose for him.


End file.
